The Life Of A Biker's Daughter
by fanf1ct1onfanat1c
Summary: After fours years away at college, Casey Winston decides there is no place like Charming, California. She packs her bags and moves back to the town she grew up in. A lot has happened while she was away, and she is in for a few surprises. But more importantly, the Sons of Anarchy have no idea what they are in for when their little Crazy Casey comes home.
1. Welcome Home

I open the creaky fence door that I thankfully still had a key to, to see the Teller-Morrow Body Shop. The auto repair shop seems dull at two in the morning, but during the day there isn't a second of silence. Between The Son's motorcycles coming and going, the body shop workers hollering at the crow eaters as they are walking by shaking their hips, and of course Gemma always running about keeping the place in order, the clubhouse is an orchestra of loud noises. Damn, I have truly missed this place.

My knee-high, black boots squeak against the slightly dampened concrete. It had been off and on raining the whole drive, from Las Vegas to Charming. I may love the rain, but people drive like idiots in it. There is a difference in driving cautiously and driving like a dumbass, but the people on the highway around didn't seem to know that.

There wasn't a motorcycle in sight, meaning tonight I will have the whole back apartment part of the clubhouse to myself. Unlocking the clubhouse door, I let out a yawn. I am about to crash real hard after I strip out of these clothes.

The familiar smell of cigarettes and booze linger the air, and looking around I notice the place hasn't changed. Without a second thought, I pass by the bar/pool table area and make my way to the back hallway.

Gemma and I used to help spruce the place up after parties, and come the next day it would be a dirty mess again. We cleaned up after every event as if one day those boys would keep it that way, never happened.

I laugh at the memories while swinging the door to the back apartment open. This place was more of a home to me my senior year of high school than my actual home. Jax and I would get drunk and pass out back here because I knew if I went home my mom would be pissed. Then she would yell at my dad for raising shut a 'terrible daughter'.

* * *

 _"Darlin', Piney is not going to be happy if I don't get you home," Jax says to me as he pulls me toward his bike._

 _I take a sip of the beer in my free hand, I burst out in laughter. Jax could attempt to take me home all he wants, but there is no way I am going home. "I think he would rather me cause trouble here than cause issues at home. Don't be a mood killer Jax. I've only had a couple of beers."_

 _Jax stops walking, giving up on trying to get me on the back of his motorcycle. He runs his fingers through his long blonde hair, shaking his head at me. We both know he can't say no to me, almost no one can. They could certainly try, but I end up doing what I want in the end, regardless of what other people tell me to do. Giving him my famous smirk, the one I give most people before I cause trouble, I start walking back to the clubhouse._

 _"No problems tonight, Cas," He warns with a chuckle. Silly Jax, trouble is my middle name._

* * *

 _"Alright, darlin' you have had enough," Jax insists, taking the shot Chibs had poured me._

 _"Ughhh why do you always have to get in the way of my funnnn? Chibs and I was...I mean were talking about...what were we talking about?" I ask, signaling for my favorite Irish man to get me another drink._

 _Jax rolls his eyes at me and picks me up off the stool I am sitting on. Throwing me over his shoulder, the Teller boy walks me away from the bar._

 _Chibs laughs at me as I pound my fists on Jax's back. "_ _Jackie boy, ya take care of my crazy little gurl, ya hear!" He shouts after us. I blow Chibs a kiss before we enter the back hallway, out of sight._

 _"Here we are darlin'." Jax sets me on the bed gently and starts pulling my shoes off._

 _"Jax don't leave tonight. Okay?" I whisper to him. When my last shoe is off, I crawl to the top of the bed and get under the covers._

 _Jax pulls his SAMCRO t-shirt off and throws it my way. I love sleeping in his shirts, the_ _y_ _smell amazing and are comfier than any pj's I have ever owned. I pull my black tank top off and replace it with his t-shirt. My jean shorts come off next, not even caring that Jax is standing right next to the bed._

 _"Really Cas?" Jax turns his back to me, sliding his jeans off._

 _"Calmmm down, it's not like I don't have panties on." I giggle, slightly blushing at him when he turns to look at me. The fact he is shirtless, and in immaculate shape doesn't help the deepening color of my cheeks._

 _I snuggle into the covers, laying my head on the nearest pillow. My blue eyes never leave him as he take_ _s_ _the spot in bed next to me._

 _Jax Teller is my best friend. When I do stupid things, he somehow gets me out of them. Every time I need saving from the police or my drunk self he is there in a heartbeat._

 _"Nighty night, pretty boy." Jax rolls his eyes at my nickname for him. It's hard not to call him that when every girl drools over him. He is like Prince Charming of this town._

 _"Goodnight, darlin."_

 _I fall asleep with a smile on my face._

* * *

I open the top drawerto the dresser next to the bed and see it is full of worn SAMCRO t-shirts. I bring one up to my nose, inhaling the familiar scent of Jax Teller. The guys have rooms of their own, and this back apartment is typically left open for me, or another female guest who isn't sleeping with one of the boys. But, it seems Jax made himself at home after I left for college.

Quickly I slither out of my clothes and into the t-shirt. The exhaustion from the journey has worn me down. I am ready to sleep until tomorrow. Watch out Charming, Crazy Casey is back.


	2. Reunited And It's Not So Good

I groan, rolling over to see what time it is. A loud noise had woken me up, and I was finding it hard to believe I had slept more than an hour.

My stomach surges in pain; the hydros I took last night, before the drive here, have completely worn off. Sitting up, I lift the SAMCRO shirt up to see my bandages are still in place and there are no blood stains. That's a good sign; my stitches held.

Six in the morning already? Already, how? Throwing the warm covers off of me, I force myself out of bed. Four hours of sleep will have to do. I quickly throw my long, ash-brown hair in a messy bun, put a pair of tiny black Soffe shorts on, and walk out of the back apartment. The smell of coffee hovers in the air as I make my way towards the bar. There, fiddling with the coffee machine is a woman I have missed dearly.

"Wanna make me a cup while you're at it, Gem?" I ask, the corners of my lips turning into a smile.

Gemma jumps at the sound of my voice, dropping the coffee mug she has in her hand. "Son of a bitch," she shouts, the glass mug breaking against the floor.

I bit my bottom lip, to keep from laughing at her. She turns around and looks at me like she has seen a ghost.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me? It has only been four years," I tease. I walk over to her, with my arms open. I expect a hug from the woman I am closer to than my mother.

"With all the stunts you have pulled over the years, I don't think it would be possible to forget you. Get over here baby girl." Gemma commands, with her hands on her hips.

She steps over the glass and walks toward me. There's the Gemma I know. The woman who comes to work in a leather jacket, nice jeans, and black boots every day; despite the fact she works behind the desk at an auto repair shop. She doesn't take anyone's shit, and all the men here respect her. Gemma is the ideal image of an old lady.

I wrap my arms around her tightly, ignoring the stabbing pain in my abdomen. "How long are you here for?" Gemma pulls away and bends down to start picking up the shards of glass.

"I am thinking forever," I tell her, helping to scoop up the last few pieces of glass. At this point, searing pain is cutting through me. Considering I had just gotten stitched up hours before driving here, bending down wasn't something I should probably be doing.

"Forever huh? I am sure my boys were happy to hear that." Gemma stands up throwing the glass pieces in the trash behind the bar. She turns back to me and sticks out her hands for the glass I am holding.

"Yeah... they don't know yet. No one knows I am here, well except you." I mumble, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Gemma laughs under her breath while pouring coffee into two mugs she took out from a cabinet behind the bar.

"You, sweetheart, have not changed one bit. Coming and going without saying a word to anyone, doing whatever that pretty little head of yours wants to do." She slides a steaming hot cup of coffee my way, with a smile on her face.

I can't say I have changed, that would be a big fat lie. To me, life is all about living right then and thinking it over later. Sure that motto has gotten me in trouble more times than I can count, but no one can ever say Casey Winston led a boring life.

"You know me, Gemma, living for the now and not regretting it later," I wink, "I am going to grab some creamer from the fridge in the back, want any?"

I jump to the floor and start heading to the kitchen. "Honey, you need to learn to drink it black. That is how coffee is supposed to be."

I turn to face her, cocking one eyebrow. "Just because that's-"

"Casey your bleeding!" Gemma exclaims, rushing over to me, instantly turning into a concerned mother.

Oh shit. I guess that explains the excruciating pain when I was bending over. I had tried my hardest to ignore the discomfort, not wanting Gemma to get suspicious. But, it never occurred to me that the pain could be from my wound reopening.

As Gemma tries to pull my shirt up, to inspect where the blood is coming from, I grab her arms. "Gemma, it's nothing. Really-"

She slaps my hands away. Gemma gasps at the sight of the white gauze, now stained with blood, wrapped around the front of my lower body. "Nothing? If I pull this thing off am I going to find stitches underneath. And don't you lie to me Cas."

Now that I have officially caught, maybe telling the semi-truth would be a good idea. "Yes MOM, you will, but it's okay. I am okay! Let me just clean the blood up." As I try to move away from her, she grabs my shoulder tightly.

"We are going to the hospital. I should have an extra pair of shoes in the car, let's go." Gemma points at the club house's front door with her best don't-mess-with-me look.

"I am not wearing a bra or underwear. Can I please change?" I suggest, not budging.

"So you can lock me out and sneak out of one of the windows? Uh-huh, I don't think so. You aren't as clever as you think. I would be a fool to fall for one of your old tricks." With a roll of my eyes, I give in, because if there is one person who doesn't put up with my shit, it's Momma Gemma.

* * *

My legs are dangling off the hospital bed; I am anxious to be discharged. However, the doctor won't stop asking me questions. Gemma has left me to fend for myself, in search of more coffee. Or so she said, her phone in her hand when she left makes me think otherwise.

"What hospital did these stitches?" Doctor Carter asks, giving me a look that tells me he isn't pleased with my dodgy answers thus far. Doctor Carter looks fresh out of medical school, untainted by awful, and stressful patients such as myself. If he were on Grey's Anatomy, no doubt he would have earned a nickname for how good looking he is.

"I never said they were done at a hospital, but a doctor did do them," I reply hastily, "Can I, please go now. You already sewed me back up, given me drugs, and lectured me on taking better care of my injuries. I am starting to think you are keeping me around is some strange form of flirting."

Doctor Carter chuckles at my response, which I am surprised by. The point of saying what I did was so he would get annoyed at me and leave the room for my discharge papers. "I take it you don't like hospitals."

"I don't dislike hospitals; I just know there is no reason for me to stay. Additionally, Charming isn't the biggest town; staying any longer would mean word getting around that I am here, and I don't want that."

"She has a point doc. Can we get her out of here?" Gemma questions, walking into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. Greedily, I grab one from her hand as she sits next to me one the bed. After Gemma saw the blood on my shirt, I hadn't gotten a sip of my coffee she had given me at the club house. Running on four hours of sleep without coffee is torture.

"Alright ladies, I will get those papers to you here in a second." Dr. Carter closes file he has on me in front of him and leaves us be. Finally, he stops asking questions. If Gemma hadn't of come in, I think he would have held me, hostage, here even longer.

"You took a long time to get coffee." I look over at Gemma giving her an I-know-you-are-up-to-something look.

Before Gemma can answer, I hear a nurse yell. "No running!" And in that second I knew just what she had done.

"You didn't!" I protest, standing up. I slam my coffee down on the tray next to me, sprinkles of it landing on my arm.

"One of us had to." Gemma smiles, not a trace of guilt in her voice.

Within seconds Jax and JJ Teller are standing in the doorway, almost out of breath. I take a deep breath before looking their way.

"Mom are you...Casey?" JJ's face breaks out into the biggest smile. JJ was the second older brother I never asked for but was grateful to have. He comes towards me, about to engulf me in a bear hug.

"Ah no! I just got restitched!" I shout, protectively placing my hands over my stomach.

JJ grabs the sides of my face and plants a kiss on my forehead. "How long have you been home? Why didn't you call and tell me? Are you okay?" he asks, his blue eyes boring into me.

Looking away from him, I glare down at Gemma. "I can't believe you told them I was in the hospital."

"She didn't." Jax interrupts, still standing in the doorway. His arms cross over his chest; I can't tell if he is angry or upset, but he is one of the two.

I take a big gulp at the sound of his voice. Hard to believe it's been four years since I have set eyes on Jax. Saying goodbye to him was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Didn't help that it was a spur of the moment decision, that no one saw coming.

"They asked why I wasn't at work. I just told the boys I was at the hospital and gave them a room number," she explained with a smirk.

Typical Gemma, never giving me a choice when it came to her sons. She was well aware I didn't want to be reunited with anyone right away. I had told her to drop me off at my car once we left, and to clean up my stuff in the back apartment. I had decided there were some things I wanted to do before seeing my father and the rest of them again.

"Then she didn't answer our calls after that," JJ says, letting go of my face and looking over at his mother.

"JJ, will you help me track Dr. Carter down? Casey is just itching to get out of here." Gemma stands up, grabbing her big leather purse.

If I didn't love her, I would have some not very nice things to say about her right now. She is just trying to get Jax and me alone. JJ, oblivious to the whole thing, agreed to help. "Don't go running on us again Crazy," he calls out, leaving me alone with the one man I was not prepared to see.

When they were gone, I sat back down on the bedding, knowing there was no way out of this situation. "Guess I don't get a hug." I joke.

Jax squats down in front of me, bringing his fingers to my chin. He pulls my face, up to look at him directly in the eyes. "How long are you staying, Casey?"

I bit my bottom lip. Jax doesn't call me by my full first name, maybe a nickname or 'darlin', but never my full name. The seriousness in his voice makes me cringe. All of this was my fault, our now strange relationship. Things had happened, and I just left. Instead of working my problems out, I fled.

"I am back Jax, for good," I tell him. Jax looks deeply into my blue-gray eyes, giving me chills.

His fingers fall from my chin, he stands up, never taking his eyes off of me. "Okay."

That is all he says before leaving the room. I watch him go and wonder what the hell I was thinking when I left him behind.


	3. My Home, Not Yours

"I take it you aren't taking me to my car?" I cross my arms against my chest as we pass the storage place I am keeping all my belongings. Gemma does what she believes is best for the ones she loves, despite what they want. It's frustrating and amiable.

"Sweetheart if you are back for good as you say, then you might as well rip the bandaid off now. You gotta let the boys know you are back," she tells me as she turns on the street the Teller-Morrow garage is on. Gemma is right, there is no reason to prolong the inevitable. Why does she have to be right?

"Fine," I groan, "At least let me go through the back door to the apartment so that I can change. No one needs to see me in a blood covered shirt. The last thing I want is for the boys to worry about me."

Even though Gemma is wearing sunglasses, the way she scoffs tells me she is rolling her eyes. "Honey, you are SOA's little girl. They never stop worrying about you."

We drive into the lot of the Teller-Morrow garage. There are motorcycles everywhere, meaning the boys are here and not out on some job. As soon as we park I am out the door and walking toward the side of the clubhouse, where the back door is, praying it's unlocked.

"You have fifteen minutes to change, and then I am dragging your ass to see everyone," Gemma shouts after me.

I open the back door and see no one is in the hallway. Sneakily, I tip toe to the apartment's door. When I get in there, I hear the shower going. A hot shower sounds perfect right now, but I am on a time crunch.

I try not to make too much noise while I cross the room and rummage through my bag. I pull out a cream v-neck and a pair of black, frayed shorts. The shower water turns off, and I know I don't have much time left to get out of here. I slide out of my short Soffes, put on fresh underwear, a bra, and my shorts.

The bloody SAMCRO t-shirt hits the floor just as the bathroom door opens. Shit. Thankfully my back is to the door, so he can't see my bandage.

"Casey?" Jax chuckles. "What are you doing?"

There he goes using my full name again.

Without having to look at him, I can tell you Jax has one of his charming smirks on his face. Thankfully, the bandaging on my stomach doesn't reach around to my back. No nagging questions if he can't see how bad my injury is. Pulling the v-neck over my head, I turn to him when it is completely covering my wound.

"I slept here last night. I came in too late to go anywhere else," I answer as I turn around seeing him in a towel. His hair is wet, and there are beads of water on his chest. Why couldn't he be fully clothed when I walked in or not here at all?

"Don't you have an extra key to JJ's house? He sleeps like a rock, and he wouldn't have cared if you stayed there," he lets me know, bending over to pick up his shirt I had thrown on the ground. I have an extra key to JJ's and Gemma's, but I wanted last night alone.

"Jax, it's not clean!" I try to grab it from him, but Jax is too quick. When he sees the amount of blood on his t-shirt, his blue eye widen in worry.

Gemma said she told her boys that the doctors were checking my stitches, from a small dog bite, to make sure they weren't infected. That story is now shown to be a complete lie.

"Something you want to tell me darlin'?" Jax looks at me, his jaw clenched out of anger. Oh, so that is what it takes for him to break out of our awkwardness, me getting injured.

"That shirt may be ruined?" I say, my voice in an unusual high tone.

Jax drops the shirt and jerks forwards, grabbing the end of my v-neck. I grab hold of his wrists tightly.

"Let go," he growls. That is not happening.

"NO," I hiss through my teeth. The tension between us builds, increasing by the second. Jax is looking down at me, his blue eyes cutting into me and I return his glare, looking up at him. The opening of the door makes us jerk apart.

"I said fifteen minutes, and I was serious. Let's go girly," Gemma cuts in. She looks at us with a satisfied expression on her face. I may be looking at Gemma, but I can still feel Jax's eyes on me.

"I am ready," I smile, walking towards the door.

Jax's clutches my wrist, tugging me beside him so that his mouth is by my ear. Shivers crawl up my spine as he talks. "This conversation isn't over."

I shake him off and trail after Gemma. "I am going to need a shot," I tell her as we walk down the hallway.

"JJ, get my little girl a shot," Gemma yells as we round the corner. Gemma's shouting caused all eyes to be on us as we walk in the room. All my favorite men are in one room, except my father and Opie. A feeling of warmth runs through me. I missed my biker family.

"Did you miss me?" A smile breaks across my face. This feeling is why I came home.

* * *

Another shot flows down my throat, and the glass gets slammed against the counter. The new prospect, Juice, grabs the glass to fill it back up. This one knows how to keep a girl happy; keep the alcohol coming.

"I bet the women there were sexy. Long legs, big breasts, and asses that need to be touched," Tiggs tells me. I roll my eyes playfully at him. "I should have visited you, doll."

"I am sure my dad would have loved that," I reply sarcastically. Sliding off my barstool, I plant a kiss on Tiggs' cheek. "I missed you, you perv." I mess with his black, curly hair before walking over to JJ, who is playing pool with Chibs, my favorite man with an accent.

"You forgot your next shot," Juice calls after me.

"Don't worry; I will be back for that." I look over my shoulder and give Juice a wink. He blushes a little, and I can't help but snicker. You have to love the new ones, still untouched by the club. They can be so innocent.

"Tell me baby girl, was Vegas crazy?" JJ slings his arm around my shoulder, and I lean my head against him.

"Oh, you have no idea," I mutter.

* * *

 _"_ _Jason_ _this place is shit. No way you are going to flip. We live in Vegas, a town filled with clubs and bars. Is another one needed?" I don't want to hurt_ _Jason's_ _feelings, but he shouldn't blow his money on something that is going to tank. Not that Jason has a shortage of cash. He is standing in front of me in a suit that probably costs over one grand._

 _The place he brought me to is covered in old, dusty white sheets. I don't think there have been people here in at least ten to fifteen years. According to the locals, before it ultimately went under, the place went through owner after owner. It apparently has some bad mojo attached to it._

 _"This bar will have two things all the others don't, you and me,"_ _Jason_ _smirks, his pearly white smile almost evil._

 _"You and me? I didn't put any money into this place!" I walk closer to him narrowing my eyes. I am not sure I like where this was going. "And don't be fooled, you aren't getting a cent out of me."_

 _Jason_ _is a regular of mine at the bar I work out. He tips great, is attractive, brilliant, and has an alluring British accent. Every time he comes into the bar he tells me he sees me in his future, and if I weren't madly in love with someone else, maybe I would think the same._

 _"I had the idea when I first set my eyes on you," he admits._

 _"When you first saw me? Quit being a flirt and tell me what you plan to do with this place."_

 _Jason_ _walks up to me grabbing my shoulders. "I am serious, love. We are going to flip this place and make it the best damn bar in this town. I may have already started." His hands cover my eyes. "I have always wanted to open a bar I could call my own. Do you remember what you told me the first night we met?"_

 _"It's been a year; I barely remember how you convinced me to come here with you tonight," I laugh._

 _"I asked you what brought you to Vegas and you said, "I was running away, but now that I am here I think this place will be my future. I just have to figure out how I am going to it happen." With one hand still over my eyes, he starts guiding me somewhere._

 _"_ _Jason!_ _Where are we going?!"_

 _"Hush, my story isn't over. In saying that, you made me remember what caused me to come here. I have always wanted to open a bar that imports the best beer from all around the globe right here in Vegas. Then I got here, and I got caught up in the gambling, the shows, and everything else this place has to offer." Jason_ _uncovers my eyes._

We are standing in what looks to be an office. T _he office has a black and white theme to it, with a splash of red, my favorite color._ Sitting on the desk is a picture frame, and the picture happens to be of me with my SOA boys.

 _In the picture, we are standing in front of all their motorcycles, and none of us have on a serious face. I can't remember what we were laughing at, but I am in a graduation gown, and they are all in their cuts._

 _"Be my partner, in owning this bar. This place will be profitable, and when you have earned enough to do what you want, you can leave. No strings attached. Though, I highly doubt you will want to leave," Jason leans against the desk, "To convince you I stole that picture you kept in the console of your car and gave it a proper home. On the desk of your new job."_

 _Why would he do this for me? We have been friends for about a year, which isn't long, and before that, I was just his favorite bartender. I refuse to believe his proposition has to do with his feelings for me. Jason and I have hooked up a few times, and he's mentioned wanting commitment. I have run from all of those conversations. So, doing all of this for me would be irrational._

 _"If you can flip this bar like you have this office, I am in. One condition though, I want the truth. Why are you doing this?" I put my hands on my hips, wanting an honest answer. This is one of these too good to be true moments. Where is the catch?_

 _"I love you Cas, I do. And despite you avoiding being my girlfriend, I think you should give us, and this life we could have a chance. You are wild and free spirited; no one can stop you. I have been living vicariously through you, with all of your crazy stories that you tell. You are the reason I took this leap. Why should I let life stop me? You don't let it stop you!"_ _Jason's_ _green eyes look at me, wondering what my answer will be. His hand brushes over his facial hair; something he does when he is nervous._

 _I am not in love with_ _Jason_ _. When he hugs me butterflies don't burst through my stomach. If our hands accidentally touch I don't yearn to grab his hand. Don't get me wrong I think_ _Jason is_ _one of the most attractive people I know and there is something there. But, wouldn't it be a mistake for me to date_ _Jason_ _if I still love Jax?_

 _But, Jax isn't here. I left Charming for a reason, and an offer like this will never come around again. Owning a bar would be the perfect job for me._

 _"_ _Jason,_ _what happens if we date and it doesn't work out?" I contemplate._

 _"Love, I am never letting you go."_

* * *

"Cas, earth to my baby girl." JJ is waving his hand in front of my eyes. I snap out of it and look around to see Jax, Juice, and JJ staring at me. Chibs no longer in sight.

"Oh, sorry. I lost my train of thought," I laugh, brushing off the memory; if only I had known what getting into business with Jason would end up like.

"I brought you that shot," Juice smiles, handing me the small glass. I take it, throwing it back like a pro. This prospect better get patched in. He is my favorite one, and I have met a ton of them in my twenty-four years of life.

"How many of those have you had?" Jax asks.

"I don't know, pretty boy. There is no reason to count. When I feel like I am drunk enough, I will stop." I snap at him. His current attitude is killing the mood.

JJ chuckles, thinking our bickering is humorous.

"Juice, don't give her any more," Jax commands, glaring at the prospect. Juice mouths 'sorry' and walks back to the bar.

Jax has no right to be controlling. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Hell, I lived in the craziest city in the nation for four years, and I got out alive. Barely, but I still did it.

"Okay, you two that's enough-" JJ starts to say.

"What's going on here?"

Not recognizing the voice, I spin around to see who's interrupted me having fun. A woman wearing dark lipstick is walking towards us. She has brown hair, highlighted with blonde, and heavy frown lines. This woman is not someone I have met before. The boys told me there would be no croweaters here tonight. So, why is she?

"Wendy, I didn't know you were stopping by." Jax shifts almost uncomfortably, next to me. I don't want to consider the idea, but this might be a girl Jax is sleeping around with. The thought makes me feel a little bit nauseous.

"You must be new around here. I am Wendy," she says, in a tone that says stay-away-from-my-man. Clearly, no one has informed her of me. Or she wouldn't be taking that tone.

"You would be the new one. I am Casey Winston, old and just returning." I give her a smirk as she frowns when I say my name.

A hand lands on my shoulder, and the rings on it tell me it's Gemma. "Wendy? What are you doing here?"

I grab her hand, giving it a squeeze. Something tells me she intentionally left this girl out when she told me what has been going on in Charming while I was away. Gemma is up to something, and I have a feeling this something is trying to get rid of Wendy.

"I am Jax's wife. Why wouldn't I come?" she sneers, her lips in a frown as if the sight of Gemma and I disgusts her.

I used to laugh at the people who told me words had caused them physical pain. What can someone possibly say to cause another a person physical pain? Well, apparently 'I am Jax's wife' can do just that. My hand immediately goes to my stomach, though my chest received most of the blow. The pain starts in my heart and spreads through my body like wildfire.

"Gemma, I think I am ready to go," I whisper, gazing over my shoulder.

Gemma's eyes are soft, and for the first time in a long time, I see sadness in her eyes. A part of her had always wished Jax, and I would end up married. We would have mini Teller's, and they too would become Son's. Wendy seems to have taken that role from me.

"No, I got her. Why don't you stay at my place? Piney doesn't even know you are back. You will give him a heart attack if you show up in the middle of the night."

JJ puts his hand on the small of my back, guiding me away. I couldn't leave just yet. This, Wendy chick may have my guy, but she isn't going to chase me away from my club.

I turn around staring right at her. Out of my peripherals, I can see Jax. His face has concern written all over it, and guilt brims in his eyes. I choose to ignore all that. If he had wanted to lessen the blow of the news he could have at least had the balls to tell me himself.

"Being married to a Son doesn't automatically make you an old lady. And to be perfectly honest, I am not so sure you make the cut," a venomous smile creeps across my face, "good luck fitting in here, hun. They don't take kindly to strangers."

Wendy's face goes blank, not expecting me to say anything after she said she was Jax's wife. Stupid girl, I grew up here up in this clubhouse, hell I practically lived here after I turned sixteen. This is my home, not hers.


	4. A Love Story Unfinished

The smell of coffee wakes me from my slumber, and when I open my eyes to see there is barely any sunlight streaming through the blinds, I internally groan. I had wanted to sleep in, but it looks like my body has other plans for me. It's for the best; there is a lot to be done today. I am going to finally tell my dad I am in town and look for a permanent place to live. I roll over and grab my phone off the table next to JJ's guest bed.

Me: Tell me when Papa Winston comes in today!

Gemma is always at the club bright and early since she is the only one running the office. No reason to head over there before I have to. She can just text me when he comes around. If I go hang out at the club I might run into Jax or Wendy; that is not on my days to-do-list.

The smell of coffee gets stronger as I walk towards the kitchen. JJ's sweat pants he lent me drag on the floor, but they are comfy as hell, so I don't care. He won't be getting these back.

When I walk into the kitchen, I am a little retaken to see Juice is the one making coffee.

"Did you and JJ have a little sleepover?" I crack a smile when he turns to me with wide eyes. It looks like neither of us knew the other was here.

"No! No, I live here. Did you and JJ have a little sleepover," he mocks.

My eyes roll at the thought that JJ and I would ever be anything more than friends. JJ has always been like another brother to me. If I wore shorts too short, he sent me inside to change. He chased boys out of my life the second they looked at me too long. And to top it all off, he told people every chance he could that I was his little sister. No one wanted to mess with JJ, and once they heard we were related, even though we aren't, no one wanted to mess with me.

"Eww no, JJ is my older brother from another mother. There is no attraction there." I rummage through the cabinets to find myself a mug. Things aren't in the same place from the last time I was here.

Juice hands me one from a different part of the kitchen. "Things got rearranged when I moved here." Four years is all it takes for everything to change, I guess. "What are your plans for the day?"

Once I poured myself coffee, I went to the pantry. It looks like JJ still keeps a box of my favorite cereal in there. I pray it isn't old.

"List of thing Casey needs to get done: Finally see her dad, find a place to live, and then get all her shit from storage." I put up a finger as I name each errand.

"Don't worry about Piney he will get over the fact you didn't tell him you weren't coming home. He knows how spontaneous his daughter is. Live here; I have two open rooms. And fuck everything else. Now all you have to do, babydoll is stop talking in third person," JJ cuts in while walking into the room.

"Live here with you two? No way! The last thing I need is to run into either of your guys' one-night stands. Or worse, like if one of you starts dating some crazy ass girl and she tries to take me out." I take a sip of my coffee, imagine some batshit, insane girl think I want to steal JJ or Juice from her.

JJ looks at me with an angry glare, crossing his arms across his bare chest. I have only ever thought one of JJ's girls were sane, and I don't even know Juice well enough to know the kind of girl he dates.

"Juice, no more one night stands and stop bringing home crazy girlfriends," he says.

Juice, who is sitting on the other side of the table almost chokes on his cereal. "What?... I have never had a girl over before."

"Good. See Cas, now you don't have to worry about running into our one-night stands or psychotic girlfriends. Don't worry about me I don't bring those kinds of girls home." It appears JJ isn't taking no for an answer; not that I should be surprised by that. "You can even have the master suite."

"Really? JJ, you don't have to do this!"

The master suite is where JJ sleeps. It isn't just a bedroom, which is why it is shocking that he would just give it up this easily. Attached to the bedroom is it's own little living room, with a mini bar, and a shower-and-tub bathroom on top of that. The previous owners had built it that way so when their kids went to bed, they didn't have to be as quiet. Apparently, the room is the closest you could get to being sound proof without actually being considered sound proof.

"I can't keep an eye on you if you live anywhere else. You were out of my sight for four years, and when I finally see you again, you are in the hospital. With Opie unable to be in Charming, I believe it's the best option. Unless you think you could live with your dad again." JJ joins us at the table with a bowl of cereal.

I bring my empty mug down to the table with a bang; not hard enough to break it. "It settled! We are all roommates now. No take-backs, because I am sure in about two weeks you will want to." I jump up and clean my mug off in the sink. Now there are only two things on my list to do.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, Gemma texted me saying my father showed up. Juice and JJ told me to run my errands and then we could set up my room. I left them the keys to my storage space and car. JJ let me borrow his Harley-Davidson VRSC V-Rod Muscle. It sits in the garage most of the time. He prefers a different kind of bike now.

I loved the adrenaline of speeding down the road and swerving in between slow cars; which happens to be the reason I got into trouble with the cops a lot after JJ taught me how to ride this thing. Back then I wasn't allowed to take it on highways or outside of the small town of Charming, but when I first learned how to drive it, I thought I would never leave Charming. So, that never bothered me.

I speed into the Teller-Morrow lot causing every guy in the garage to look up at me. I park the bike by all the other Harley's. Gemma steps out of her office, wondering what all the noise is. My father walks out of the office with her. A smile reaches across my face. The helmet comes off, and I take down my hair, letting my natural curls come down. Gemma whistles at me when she see's me all blacked out in my black jeans, black boots, black tank top, and black leather jacket. I shoot her a wink.

"Hi, Daddy!" I smile, practically knocking him over when I run into his arms.

At first, he is too taken by surprise to hug me, but then he gives me a tight squeeze.

"Casey. What are you doing back? I thought you were helping run a bar on the Vegas Strip?" I step back, giving my dad a kiss on the cheek.

That is not a story I want to get into right now. "Well, I decided to leave. Jason owns seventy-five percent of it, and I own twenty-five now. He will just be sending me checks." Gemma's eyes burn into me when I say Jason's name. Dad doesn't share my personal info, meaning the club is pretty clueless about my actions while I was gone.

"It's good to have you home. I need to go sit." He starts tugging his oxygen tank towards the clubhouse, and I tell him I will join him in a second.

"You should talk to Jax. He asked if you were coming by today." I groan when Gemma tells me this. She gives me a swift slap to the back of the head. "You two grew up together. Both of you need to get over this shit."

Gemma has a point, like usual.

* * *

 _"Darlin, you can't be late to your graduation party. We were supposed to stop by the house for a second, not almost a half hour," Jax yells at me from outside my bedroom door._

 _"I need to put clothes on," I shout laughingly while slipping into my graduation dress. I had practically drooled over my black lace, long sleeve, backless chiffon dress when I spotted it in the store. I am not normally someone who wears dresses, but this one caught my eye._

 _"Weren't you wearing your dress under your gown thing," Jax asks me, very confused._

 _I open the door with a mischievous smirk. "Of course not! I went to graduation completely naked under my gown."_

 _"Cas, tell me you're kidding!"_

 _"Someone bet me 500 dollars I wouldn't do it. I had to prove them wrong!"_

 _I walk into the living room, checking my half up-half down curls while passing a mirror. Thankfully the heat hadn't gotten to them._ _My parents better take a hundred pictures, because I will never look this made up and beautiful again._

 _Jax is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Obviously, he is not pleased that I was naked during graduation._ _Who cares? No one even noticed. Except for the girl I flashed to prove I was naked. She thought I hilarious, and I was pretty proud of myself when the guy who made the bet forked over five hundred big ones in twenties._

 _"Living up to your nickname, Crazy Casey," he says, forcing a laugh._

 _"Just be glad I didn't take the other 500 and flash the crowd while grabbing my diploma." Jax's hands ball into fists when I say that. Good thing I didn't me_ _ntion_ _the guy's name;_ _Jax_ _might have gone after_ _him_ _for just suggesting the idea._

 _I walk over to the liquor cabinet my dad has; it's always stocked. Jax's arms grasp my waist and whirl me around. The corners of his mouth tug into a charming smile, his bright blue eyes piercing into mine, and his one hand moves to the small of my back. "Darlin', we are already running late. You can drink plenty when we get to the club."_

 _A feeling explodes in my stomach; something I have never felt this intensely before. I almost buckle at the knee. Jax Teller is single-handedly the most attractive guy I know. Growing up with him I had a silly school girl crush on him, but this feeling is much deeper than that. My cheeks deepen into a crimson color._

 _Jax leans in, whispering in my ear. "You are beautiful when you blush."_

 _I put my hands on his torso, leaning the top of my head against his chest. What is happening right now; my emotions are making me dizzy._

 _"C'mon sweetheart, we have a graduation party to attend."_

* * *

 _Jax drove my Jeep Wrangler to the clubhouse because I didn't want to drive with heels on. And I know if I take them off there will be no one able to convince me to put them back on._

 _I step out of the car with my gown over my dress and my grad cap on my head. Opie is standing outside with his wife, Donna. The smile on Opie's face is the biggest I have ever seen. I run up to him and jump into his arms. "Whoa there little girl, wouldn't want to break a heel."_

 _"I did it Op; I graduated in the top five percent!"_

 _"I never doubted you for a second little sis."_

 _When he puts me down, I am stupefied that Donna pulls me into a hug. We have a great friendship, but she is not the hugging type._

 _Donna pulls back, taking grip of my hands. "I am beyond proud of you. Casey, you can go anywhere, and do anything." Her and my mother have always pushed me to leave Charming. They consistently say there is better out there for me. Donna is kind and subtle about it, but not so much my mom._

 _"Not that she will," my mother tells her as she and my father walks towards me. They are divorced, but they try hard to be civil when around me._

 _My jaw clenches at her statement. Being cordial with me is clearly not a priority for her tonight. "We are not doing this today, mom."_

 _"There is never a right time to talk to you about it. These boys have you wrapped around their fingers." I walk closer to her, smelling the alcohol on her breath._

 _Not once in my life have I been around her when she is drunk, but I guess being at the clubhouse was too much for her. Part of the reason her and dad broke up is due to her disapproval of the club. Mom is not the old lady type. Still, that isn't a good reason to be spiteful towards her daughter._

 _"Mom, please not now." I put my hand on her arm, but she smacks it away._

 _"Then when? When are you going to see this_ _club_ _is beneath you? All you do is waste your time here, and cause trouble with them! You could have been bigger than this." Her voice is loud enough that she is attracting stares. My father clamps his hand on her shoulder, letting her know she has said enough. My mother thinks I am a disappointment._

 _Two strong arm wraps themselves around the front of me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "C'mon beautiful, let's take a picture like you wanted." Jax pulls me away from her and towards the Harleys. He lets me walk forward, and he intertwines his hand with mine. My body tingles as he does this._

 _Gemma has her camera out and ready, the SOA guys are all lined up in their cuts, looking handsome as ever. Looking at all of them dressed up nicely just for my graduation party makes me happy. They are badass bikers; they didn't have to do any of this for me, but they did. My mom is wrong; these men are my life. None of them are inferior to me. We take a huge group picture first and then Gemma insists on getting one of only Op, JJ, Jax, and I._

 _"On the count of three. Let's make it a good one boys."_

 _We were are supposed to be taking a serious picture, but when Gemma says three Opie puts his arms around the front my shoulders, probably making a funny face, JJ kisses one side of my cheeks and Jax the other._

 _"Alright, now get inside. I worked hard on this party and Casey wasn't even allowed to help me since the party is for her. All of you better thank me tonight," Gemma yells._

 _Everyone starts to walk in, but Jax holds me back for a second. "Hold on, there is something I want to tell you." He grabs the side of my face, looking deep into my eyes. "Whatever happens in life darlin, I want you to know, you being in my life is the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Jax leans his forehead against mine._

 _The feeling of sparks going off in my stomach returns, and I realize that the schoolgirl crush I had on him is no longer there._

 _No, it's more than that now. I am in love with Jax Teller._

* * *

"You are right Gemma." I give her a small grin, spotting Jax working on a car not too far away. "Jax and I have been through too much not to work this out."

"Sweetheart, I am always right. Now go make my baby happy." Gemma pushes me towards the garage. Some of the guys are still staring from my dramatic arrival, but most have gone back to what they were doing.

"Jax Teller, can I get a word?" I ask, pretending to be cross with him.

However, I am not mad at him. I am jealous, jealous that someone else swooped in and took what I had thought was mine. But the truth is, he isn't mine. Jax Teller is the love of my life, the best friend I have ever had, and the only person who knows me more than I know myself. However, he isn't mine; I gave up that chance four years ago. What happened between us happened, and it's my fault that things worked out this way. But, I won't lose Jax over my stupidity. If I have to hide my jealousy for the rest of my life, just to be around him, I will do it.

Jax turns towards me, his mouth forming into a small grin. When he sees my stature, his smile falls a little, but regardless he walks up to me. "I am glad you came by the garage. Listen, I am sorry about yesterday-"

"No, don't apologize. Jax if you are happy, I am happy. It's that simple; it's all I ever wanted for you." I surge towards him, wrapping him in a hug.

It takes a second for him to return the hug. "I missed you, darlin'."

Tears well in my eyes, knowing what I was going to say next would probably kill me inside, but I wanted to know if he remembered the feelings that I did.

I turn my head to his ear; my breath hot against it. "Whatever happens in life Jax, I want you to know, you being in my life is the best thing that could have ever happened to me." With the words out of my mouth, I let him out of the hug.

Jax's face is pale, and his mouth is hanging open. He doesn't budge or say anything, even when I start walking backward away from him. Those words had once begun my love story, with Jax Teller being my prince charming. And now, it may or may not have ended it.


	5. What Happens in Vegas, Comes Back

Typing away on the keyboard, in the Teller-Morrow garage, I smother a yawn. I have been doing morning shifts here for two months now, yet I still haven't gotten used to it. The bar night shifts are still drilled into my brain.

"I heard you were in town a couple of months back, but when you didn't show up at the jail, and I didn't have any reports with your name on it put on my desk, I thought it might have been a rumor."

My eyes tear away from the computer screen to see Unser, my favorite cop. He has let me off more times than I could count. Sometimes I felt like I was in his police car more than I was ever in my actual car.

"Don't worry; I haven't changed, I am just more sneaky when it comes to causing trouble." I give him a wink, standing up to give him a hug.

I remember senior year; my prank almost got me expelled right before graduation. Unser stepped in and told the school officials just to let me graduate; they would be rid of me in less than a month. The principal was livid and watched me like a hawk to the end of the year. Totally worth it.

Honestly, the prank was not as bad as I could have made it. All I did was use desks, chairs, and other equipment to block all the entrances and exits of the school from the inside, then moved one of the huge garbage can in front of the door my friends and I used to get in and out of the school. And I may have turned the water in pool blood red. Now, how I managed all of that is a long story. Let's just say it took a lot of planning, enormous amounts of sneaking around, and extreme luck to pull it off. The school didn't even have enough evidence to prove it was my idea or that I was even there, but everyone knew it was me.

"I am sure you are still the little girl who caused me more headaches than I can count," He chuckles, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, but deep inside you still love me. I provided ample entertainment over the years. Didn't I?" I put my hands on my hips, cocking my one eyebrow at him. Charming isn't that big of a town, when something happens people found out pretty quickly.

I often wonder why he let me get away with the things I did. Maybe it was because I was the only little girl surrounded by the _best_ influences in town _,_ the Sons of Anarchy. Now that doesn't mean I didn't know better because I did. I just needed to stir things up in this quiet, little town every once in awhile. The club made me fearless. However, I caused the trouble all on my own.

"Now what did my boys do this time to bring you around?" Gemma walks into the office, our lunch in hands. Unser looked at her with a smile. He always did have a profound love for Gemma. You could see it in the way he looked at her.

Thank goodness she is back; my stomach has steadily been rumbling since she left. I steal the box of pizza from her hand and start to walk out.

"Actually Casey, you are going to need to stick around for what I have to say. It has to do with you."

Surprise runs through me as he says this. When I wreak havoc, it is purposefully done, and I hadn't done anything along that line recently. So, what could this possibly have to do with me?

"Jax assaulted someone at a bar last night because they were asking questions and trying to locate you."

I feel my skin drain of color, my grip on the pizza tightens, and my thoughts go to an individual memory I can never forget.

* * *

 _Blackness is the only thing I can see, a blindfold keeping me from examining where I have been dragged off to. Tonight I had decided to leave the bar earlier than usual. The last couple of days have had me mentally and emotionally drained. Jason and I are still at odds, always fighting. And working with him when we aren't on okay terms is shit._

 _No sooner had I left the club someone covered my mouth with some rag. When I had come to it, I felt my arms and legs bound with what felt like rope. I can't see a damn thing._

 _T_ _o say I am angry, would be an understatement. If these are the same people, who kidnapped me last time they must be moronic to mess with me again._

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay? You look pale." Gemma breaks through my memory, putting her hand on my shoulder.

None of them wouldn't come here. I took care of that problem, with a little bit of outside help. I vowed to myself if any of those men made a move against me, they would die a slow, painful death. It may not be convenient, but if any of them are here, I intend to keep my promise.

"Yeah, I am good. Do you have a description of what the guy looked like? I can be of help if you do." I place the pizza box on the office desk. Suddenly food isn't a top priority of mine. "Is Jax okay?"

Jax hadn't shown his face in the office today, so I had no idea he had gotten into a bar fight last night. You think he would have wanted to forewarn me about the guy looking for me. Or maybe he thought after last night they wouldn't want to search for me anymore.

"Jax is fine, and the guy refused to press charges. He wouldn't even give us a name, some guy from LasVegas. White, drove a black SUV." Unser and Gemma are staring at me, waiting to see if I know who they are, but I met many men in Vegas, so that description isn't helpful.

It could be one of the guys who attributed to giving me the scar on that fateful night, or it could be someone else.

"I haven't heard from anyone from Vegas since I got here. No idea who it could be." A little white lie isn't going to harm anything. To be honest, I am not confident on who it was, so telling them who it might be, would be useless. "Maybe I should go talk to Jax."

"Good idea, sweetheart. I will be in the clubhouse when you are done." Gemma's face is skeptical, and I know she will want answers when I return. Internally I roll my eyes and let out a frustrated yell. On the outside, I stay calm. Las Vegas is a part of the past, why can't it stay there?

I walk into the garage and spot Jax talking to JJ. They are leaning against an older red pickup truck. There isn't a bruise or scratch on Jax's unshaven face. Couldn't have been much of a fight if only one person gets punched.

"Hey, babydoll." JJ smiles when he sees me coming their way. If I am ever having a bad day, all I have to do is look at JJ. It's impossible to feel anything but happy when you see his bright blue eyes and boyish smile.

Jax's face is neutral; he hasn't said much to me since the day I told him I was happy for him. Things aren't awkward, but neither of us knows where to go from here it seems.

"Hey handsome, can I talk to Jax really quickly?"

JJ gives Jax a look. He hates when we aren't our usual selves around each other. It makes him angry that we can't just suck it up. He sides with his mother when it comes to our need to mend our relationship.

"Yeah, sure." JJ narrows his eyes at his brother as he walks away and Jax pretends like he doesn't notice.

As JJ walks off Jax turns his full attention to me. His toned arms are pressed against the hood of the car, and his head turned towards me. For some reason, I get the urge to grab his face and kiss him. There is just something about a man being protective that turns me on.

"Unser is here; he said something about a bar fight last night. Would you happen to know anything about that?" I question, pretending that Unser hadn't just told me all the details. I want to see if Jax will be honest with me or not about it. You know, since he didn't bother to tell me about the fight earlier today.

"You know darlin', I hate when you do that." He gives me a small grin, putting out the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Do what?"

"Ask questions you know the answers to."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

He must have thought no one would tell me about it. I mean, I can't imagine any other reason he would stay silent about it. Jax should know by now that sooner or later I figure out everything.

"I was grabbing a beer, and this guy was to a local about you, asking if he knew you. He looked out of place, not from here. I asked the guy what his name was and his business being in Charming. He refused to tell me, said it might be better if I backed off, so I clocked him for it," Jax confesses.

Jax looked back down at the truck, angry. Why is he still so upset about it? If I had been him, I would have just told me the next day, not even approached the guy. Well, maybe that is a lie. People who pose a potential threat to the ones I love never last in this town. I see to it that they leave without intentions of coming back.

"Hey, no reason to be mad anymore. It's over; I am okay. And you look great, I guess the guy didn't even get a hit in." Trying to make light of the situation I force a light-hearted laugh. I rest my hand on his arm, and he turns to look at me.

"You know what I was thinking when I heard him say he was looking for you?" His lips turn into a frown, anger seething from him.

"What?"

"Did that guy lay a hand on my girl? Is he the ones who caused her to run back here? What if he is the person who put her in the hospital?" He places his hand on top of mine. "You still haven't told me what happened."

It has been two months. I honestly thought him and JJ forgot. They had never mentioned it again.

For a second it doesn't even register with me that he called me his girl. When it does, I shake it off. Wendy is his wife. It must have been a slip-up.

"I didn't run from Vegas Jax; things were complicated. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. The hospital thing was just your mom overreacting." The words leave my mouth, and a little voice in my head yells liar.

He has already seen the bloody shirt. Why can't I just open up about the story behind my injury? It isn't complicated; a man had sliced my stomach open. Then he and his sidekicks left me in an alley to die, but I didn't die. I survived, and I made sure they lived the rest of their lives constantly looking over their shoulders.

* * *

"I am just saying a big rack, one you can rest your head in is better than a pillow." Tiggs pretends he is holding two boobs and nestles his head in them.

"You just want something you can rest your cock in," Bobby scoffs before finishing off his drinking.

I take a swig of my whiskey, pounding it on the bar when I finish. "I have to agree with Bobby here Tiggs, even if the girl didn't have great boobs, you still would have slept with her."

"C'mon I am just a man with needs, nothing wrong with that," Tiggs replies. We always tease him about all the girls he sleeps with. No one has ever slept with as many people as Tiggs has. It didn't make me think any less of the guy; I still love him like the weird uncle he is to me.

Juice hands me another glass of whiskey. An essential part of being a prospect is being a part time bartender for all of us. The amber liquid has a kick to it as it goes down, but I am used to it. And after today I could use it, that's for sure.

"Another glass? What is this, number four?" JJ asks, putting his hands on the back of my shoulder.

"Leave Crazy alone. She worked all day, let her have a couple of drinks," Bobby says, standing up for me.

JJ is just his overprotective self. I think sometimes he forgets I am capable of looking out for myself. By now I have learned how to feel good without getting black out drunk.

"You heard him JJ; I deserve this fourth glass of whiskey. I can handle my liquor. Besides, you and Jax don't need to concern yourselves with my drinking habits." I lean my head back against his chest while he runs his hand through his brown hair, shaking his head at me. We have both worked all day; there is no reason we shouldn't let lose a little.

"Wendy don't go in there!" Everyone turns their head towards the door when we hear Jax yell. The door swings open, revealing a red-faced Wendy. Anger isn't a good look for her. Anyone near her backs up a little, letting her storm into the bar. Jax follows behind but keeps his distance.

"You! You ruined our night yesterday. It's because of you, he slept here last night." Wendy spits her words at me, and Jax tells her to stop. Of course, she doesn't listen.

What the hell is she talking about? JJ's hands squeeze my shoulders. I don't bother getting up and giving her the time of day, no reason to.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say without a care.

Another sip of whiskey meets my lips. Me being calm must have set her off because she raises her voice louder this time.

"He just had to step in when some guy was saying shit about you. We got kicked out because he punched the guy. Everyone just has to look out for little Miss Winston."

Little Miss Winston? I gulp the rest of my whiskey. I am tired of her running her mouth. Pushing the stool back, I make JJ step behind me, that way I can stand up. Her heels may allow her to be a few inches taller than me, but she is still a little person inside. Every since I came back, she has taken every chance she can to make snide remarks to me. Anything to try and knock me down. Now she is blaming Jax punching someone on me?

I didn't make Jax do anything last night, but she just had to come in here to start shit. Jax looks at me, his eyes pleading with me to shrug her off. Wendy is pathetic; yelling at me won't make her problems dissipate.

"Wendy I think it's time you go back to your husband and talk things out with him. This, right here, won't solve anything." When I try to push past her, she grabs my arm. I close my eyes, reminding myself she's not worth it. Wendy leans in close, lowering her voice so only I can hear.

"Jax Teller is mine. I give him things you will never be able to. You are just a sad little girl with a pent up brother and a mother who never loved her enough," she hisses in my ear. Her hand releases my arm, and a deep laugh comes from her lips.

All of my rage towards her bursts, a bomb exploding inside of me. Charming may be a small town. A city where everyone knows everyone, and things get around, but that doesn't mean you get to voice your opinion on something that isn't your business. Sorry Jax, but she deserves this.

"You know what Wendy?" Spinning on my heels, I look her dead in her hate filled eyes. Wendy looks at me, a proud grin on her face. She thinks she put me in my place, oh how wrong she is.

I give her my famous Crazy Casey smirk, the one I use right before I cause trouble.

With one swift movement, I punch her straight in the nose. A sickening crack sounds as my fist connects with her face. A searing pain shoots up my hand, but I don't let it phase me. "Burn in hell, junkie."

Bobby jumps off his stool wrapping his arms around Wendy's waist, keeping her from retaliating. Jax runs towards her as well, and I walk towards the door like I was doing before she stopped me.

"You crazy bitch!" Wendy screams. It sounds like she has her hands over her mouth, probably catching the blood gushing from her nose. Can't say I have heard a crunching noise like that before, but if I had to take a guess, I would say it's the sound bones makes when they break.

Unser and Gemma walk back in from their smoke break right as I reach the door to the clubhouse. Well isn't this convenient?

"It sounded like you knew me well enough to know; they don't call me Crazy Casey for no reason, hun."

I turn around to see my previous thought was right. There is blood present all on the front of Wendy's shirt. Blood is seeping out of her hand, that is clutched to her face. I never did understand why face injuries bleed as heavily as they do.

All the guys have a smirk on their faces or are trying to keep themselves from laughing. The only two who aren't smiling are JJ and Jax. JJ looks a tad worried about me, and Jax has his neutral face on again.

Gemma bursts out in laughter at my final remark to Wendy, but Unser is shaking his head. To think I almost got away. Oh well.

"I want to press charges!" Wendy commands, removing her hand from her nose. Juice tosses Jax a towel for her nose, from behind the bar. He gives me a thumbs up, and I have to bite my tongue to refrain from laughing.

"Wendy, stop talking right now," Jax growls, his jaw clenched. He puts the towel on her nose a little hard from what it seems because she lets a yelp.

"She assaulted me! Everyone in here saw it," Wendy barks, waving her finger at every person in the bar.

"Casey, is she telling the truth," Unser sighs. Poor guy, he was just about to go back and clock out for the day. Now he has to deal with booking in my sorry ass.

"Yeah, it looks like being back for two months with no time in Charming jail was too long for me," I stick my arms out ahead of me, "Cuff me, Unser, I won't fight you on it."


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

Right next to my head is an etching of my name in the jail holding cell. I used the zipper on one of my leather jackets to make it a long time ago. Ergo, why I am not allowed to wear anything with zippers into the holding cell anymore.

My current outfit is a black tank top, a pair of basketball shorts Unser keeps in his desk just for me, and socks. It looks like Unser arrested me while I was playing basketball.

The scuffling of feet echoes in the hallway. No doubt it's Unser. Am I getting a cell mate or are they letting me out for the night?

"You awake in there Casey," Unser asks me, holding in a yawn.

I am laying down on the hard, cold concrete bench at the back of my holding cell. Since I got here, I have just been staring at the ceiling, taking bets in my mind on who would be bailing me out.

"Do I ever sleep when I am in a holding cell," I laugh. I have never been in a holding cell more than twenty-four hours. The Sons would never let that happen, making there no reason to nap in here.

Unser chuckles lightly at my comment. "The charges against you have been dropped, and I am sure as hell not pressing any, so you are free to go."

Quickly, I sit up wrapping my hands around my knees. No way Wendy just dropped the charges. If she could, I am sure she would have put me six feet under the ground already.

"You better not be messing with me old man." I give him a small grin, waving my finger at him.

Unser pulls keys from his pockets and opens the door. "No jokes here, you are ready to go."

"Who came to get my trouble causing ass this time?" Hopping off the bench, I drag myself over to Unser.

It's about time someone set me free. I am exhausted. A good night's sleep is in my future.

"Who didn't come to get you, is what you should be asking."

We round the corner for me to spot JJ, Juice, Gemma, and Jax outside in the waiting room. They can't see me yet, because of the door in between the waiting room and the back offices. None of them can see me, but I can see all of their faces; JJ and Juice both look anxious, Gemma looks pleased with a hint of worriment, and Jax looks pissed.

I stop in my tracks, causing Unser to bump into me. Why is Jax here? He should be with his big mouth wife.

"Don't even think about it. You are not staying here tonight," Unser whispers to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Can't we say I punched the officer who tried to put me in the holding cell, and then you can sneak me through the back door," I negotiate.

"Is Crazy Casey afraid?"

"Ha! I am not scared, but I also don't feel like being lectured or yelled at tonight."

"Then maybe you shouldn't punch people."

"I regret nothing; she deserved it." I cross my arms and walk towards the door. Maybe if I pretend to be exhausted, they will let me be.

"There's my girl!" Gemma is sitting in the chair right where the door is. She gives me a wink. I knew Gemma wouldn't be mad at me. Gemma has told me of her disdain for Wendy. She thought Wendy would be right for Jax at first, but apparently, Wendy has been nothing but a bitch since she married Jax.

"How did it feel to be back in jail, my little criminal," JJ smiles. He jumps up, giving me a bear hug, lifting me off my feet. He hugs me as if it's a miracle I made it out of jail unscathed. "Jax says he needs to talk to you. You better prepare yourself," he whispers in my ear.

"Can't you get me out of it?" I reply. Why can't I just go home and sleep?

JJ laughs at me, setting me down. Avoiding eye contact with Jax, I strut to the counter where Unser is waiting for me to sign my stuff out. I can't have Jax thinking I feel any remorse for hitting his wife because I truly don't.

"If I strip right here, to give you back your basketball shorts, would you arrest me for public indecency," I ask quiet enough for only Unser to hear.

He passes me my stuff in a large clear plastic bag. Unser looks tired of my ridiculous questions, but that won't stop me from asking.

"No, but I am sure that won't prevent you from doing it if your mind is set on doing it."

"Nah, if you aren't going to put me back in the cell, it's not worth it." I press the bag against my chest. "I know the drill: I must wash and return these pants in twenty-four hours.

Someone puts their hands firmly on my waist. The smell of cigarettes, oil, and sexy man cologne lets me know it's Jax touching me. A shiver runs from my waist to my toes.

"C'mon darlin, I am driving you back." Jax's voice is husky and stern. In any other occasion it would be a turn on, but not tonight. It appears like I won't be escaping this conversation.

"There isn't any need. My two roommates are here, and so is Gemma. She probably wants to give me some parental speech." I try and keep my voice steady, but it's no use. I melt under Jax's touch.

"No need sweetheart, I just came to make sure you got out alright. JJ just drove Juice here to get your keys so he can go get your jeep from the clubhouse and drive it back to your place." Gemma smirks my way. She knows how to get me alone with her son.

Unwillingly, I let Juice pry the large bag of my belongings from my arms. My eyes narrow into a death glare as he does so. Jax leads me out, and I feel everyone watch me go. I can never win when it comes to Jax Teller.

* * *

 _"You have been on that thing all day Cas. You need a break darlin." Jax kisses my cheek. A tingling sensation takes over my body, which makes me feel like some dumb love-struck girl. Jax is my best friend, nothing else, unfortunately._

 _"College takes up way too much time." I close my laptop, spinning around in the barstool. Jax leans against me, his legs pressed against my knees, and his arms on the two sides of the bar around me. His scent is intoxicating._

 _Deciding to do school online has been an unpleasing thing for my mother to accept. My first semester was almost over, and she still wouldn't talk to me. Well, that is if you counted sixteen hours spread across the summer as a semester. My mom being mad at me over something so simple is petty shit if you ask me._

 _Jax has a grin on his face that tells me he knows just what I need to forget school, and just have fun._

 _"You look like you have an idea, spill it." A smile widens on my face. Some time with Jax would be just what I need to stop stressing over finals._

 _"Put your stuff up and let's go!" Jax backs away, reaching his hand out for me to take. I am a little disappointed he isn't close to me anymore, but I am up for an adventure._

* * *

 _My grip around Jax's waist lessens as we come to a stop. I pull the helmet Jax gave me off and looks around to see we are at Gemma's._

 _"Your plan was for us to hang out with your mom and Clay. Don't we do that every day?" I tease, poking him in the shoulder._

 _When I slide off of Jax's Harley, I notice the smell of barbecue in the air. Saliva gathers in my mouth; barbecue and beer, or liquor, would be fantastic right now._

 _Since I had started school, I hadn't had more than a couple of drinks here and there. To be honest, I had become more of a dull person, which is dreadful._

 _"You are taking back those words right now, aren't ya?" Jax's laughs, putting his arm around my shoulder._

 _Food is the best way to get me anywhere. If I didn't love running, I would be a big ball of fat._

 _I lean my head against him taking in everything. My life was perfect lately, except for my mother hating me. Things were good, and I feel like Charming is a place I can never leave._

 _I walk into the backyard to see JJ grilling with Clay. Gemma is talking to Chibs and my father. Tiggs is sitting by the pool watching the girl he is currently sleeping with and her friend swim. Bobby is in the kitchen grabbing beers for everyone. This is the family I know and love._

 _"Baby girl, you made it. I knew Jax would be able to get you away from that computer!" JJ shouts as he flips something on the grill._

 _"Casey doesn't need you guys distracting her. She is doing great in college without you messing with her. My dad brags. I don't know what I would do without that amazing man in my life. He is happy I stayed, but he is a little biased seeing as I am his little girl._

 _"You should put a swimsuit on and get in the pool. The water looks great. It'll look even better with you in it," Tiggs suggests. I roll my eyes at him. Gemma throws a plastic fork at him, hitting him in the head._

 _"That's my daughter," my father growls._

 _"What? I was just saying she looks hot, temperature wise," he insists._

 _We all share a laugh at that one. You have to love Tiggs just the way he is because he isn't going to change._

 _I leave Jax's side to talk to JJ. There is something about him that seems different. JJ is alway smiling, and seemingly happy. But right now, he's more than that. I haven't seen him like this since before the love of his life left him._

 _She had just moved out of their house one day, not even leaving a note. I hate what she did to him. Truthfully, I hadn't seen it coming. She and I were great friends._

 _Clay gives me a nod and walks away. "That girl, the one with Tiggs new fuck buddy, is cute. Thinking about getting with that?"_

 _JJ scrunches up his face in disgust at me. "Cas, I don't talk about this stuff with you. I prefer to think you are my innocent little sister."_

 _"Well we aren't related, and I am not a virgin."_

 _"Stop stop stop! We aren't having this discussion. Tara was the one, and I don't need to sleep with sluts like Tiggs does."_

 _I freeze as he speaks the girl's name that broke his heart. He hadn't said her name since she left. JJ sets down the tongs he is using to flip what's on the grill, realizing what he had just said._

 _"You want a beer?" Bobby holds two beers out for us. I grab them both._

 _"Yeah, I need both of these right now."_ _  
_

* * *

 _Normally Gemma and I would be on clean up duty since the men did all the cooking, but Jax offered to help. Gemma quickly took to the idea and left us alone outside._

 _I throw the last beer bottle into the garbage can a couple of feet away. "Look at that three pointer. Wow, I am amazing at everything."_

 _"Oh really, you think so?" Jax laughs at me as he comes towards me with the last of the plastic plates._

 _"Don't question me, Teller!" I grab the plates from him and go toward the garbage can to discard them._

 _"Darlin, you have something on your face," Jax informs me as I turn back towards him._

 _"Get it off?" I ask, walking up to him._

 _"I could, or I could do this." There was no time to react because in mere seconds Jax scooped me up bridal style and jumped in the pool with me._

 _The water was freezing, and goosebumps invade every inch of my skin. I gasp for air as I emerge for underneath the water. Jax is already above the water laughing at me._

 _"You son of a bitch! There wasn't anything on my face, was there?"_

 _"Nope," he chuckles, looking all to happy with himself._

 _I lunge at home, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Gently he pushes me against the wall of the pool._

 _"Whatcha going to do now, darlin? It looks like you are trapped."_

 _We are only inches apart, and suddenly the water doesn't seem so cold. His head leans against my forehead, and his breath hot against my face. I can smell the beer he had been drinking._

 _This isn't a good idea. We have both been drinking, but I am never one to consider actions until after they are done. What is Jax Teller doing to me!_

 _Without another thought, my lips crash against his. The kiss is urgent and hungry. His body leans farther into me if that's even possible. Our wet bodies move against each other, his hands wandering up my thighs. His tongue slides across my bottom lip. A small moan escapes my lips, and I bite at his lower lip, pulling it with my teeth._

 _"Jackie boy do you need a towel," Chibs calls from the sliding glass door._

 _"Shit," Jax mumbles pulling away from me. My hand rises to my lips._

 _"Sorry, didn't see you there darling." Chibs chuckles, but I am sure that's a lie._

 _All of the guys always taunted me when it came to Jax. They always told me one day I would be his old lady. Those weirdos had probably seen the whole thing happen._

 _Realization washes over me; I had just kissed Jax Teller. I had just kissed the man I am deeply in love with._ _  
_

* * *

Jax's Harley stops at the curb of my place, and I jump off it like the seat is burning my ass. It takes seconds to pull off the helmet on my head, and when I do, I see Jax giving me a scary look.

"You aren't going anywhere just yet." Jax puts down the kickstand and gets up, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He offers me one, but I shake my head.

Seconds pass, and a cloud of smoke comes towards me as he blows it out. "This Wendy thing has got to stop."

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" I hiss. Is he seriously blaming me? I shake my head a weak laugh leaving my lips.

Wendy has instigated all of it, and I have been a bigger person nine out of ten times, but she had crossed a line this last time. No one speaks of my family matters.

"Do you know what it took for me to get her to drop those charges?" He walks to me, throwing his cigarette and stomping it out.

"You didn't have to make her drop them!" I push him slightly with one of my hands.

"Yes, I did! I didn't want to see you go through all of that bullshit with the cops." He grips my hand, pulling me closer to him.

"Why do you even give a SHIT?" When I try to wriggle out of his grip he only holds on tighter.

"Because I do!" Jax runs his other hand through his blonde hair. "I shouldn't after you left, but I do."

"What's that supposed to mean Jackson?" I say through clenched teeth. He shouldn't care about me? After all these years we have grown up together? I will always care about Jax in one way or another; no matter what happens.

"Nothing has changed since you left for Vegas, nothing. You would think I would feel different, but I don't." He lets me go and turns around.

I am frozen in place. The morning that I had left him had been the hardest I had ever cried. Leaving Jax Teller had been agonizing, pain unimaginable. And he had just admitted he cared the same for me now as he had before I left.

"She has a knack for leaving people behind. Don't you, love?" A voice speaks up with a thick British accent.

Jax turns towards the voice, just as I do. With shock spread across my face, I turn to see where the voice came from. In the shadows is a man wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt. Jason.

"You're the guy from the other night." Jax has his hand on his gun, ready to pull it out at any second. Jax had punched Jason? I would have loved to see that.

"You wouldn't let him shot me, would you my love?"

Jax looks at me, but I can't take my eyes off Jason. The man who I had left behind in Vegas. The first person, who without really trying, made a choice for me.

"Don't refer to me as yours." My jaw tenses and I feel a mix of emotions. Mixed feelings are the worst kind, they make me feel uncomfortable and not in control.

"You know this guy?" Jax sounds astounded like he can't believe his own words.

"Well, I bloody hope she remembers me. I know I remember her." Jason walks closer to us. He never knows when to keep his mouth shut; some things don't change.

"Go inside, Jax," I plead, looking into Jax's blue eyes.

I don't know what Jason is going to say, but I know he won't hurt me. Jason loves me, even though he knows my heart could never love another man like it does Jax. No one in Charming needs to know what happened in Vegas, it's a part of my past I don't want to share.

"Are you kidding me?" Jax's voice is laced with anger.

"Please, if you meant what you just said, you have to trust me here."

It pains him to do so, but he gives in to my pleas. Jax walks off towards the house. Jason chuckles as he goes.

"I take it he's the one." Jason walks towards me, a piece of paper in his hand.

"What do you want Jason? I meant what I said when I left."

"I know you did, and I never planned on coming here, but I need to know if what this paper says is true. I found it when clearing out your office."

Jason gently places a piece of paper in my hand. My eyes look over it, and my stomach drops at the sight of it. I thought I had thrown it away before I left.

"Yes Jason, it's true..."


	7. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

_I_ _I walk out of my office, immediately hit with the sound of a full bar. We have been open three weeks, and the bar already has regulars. Most of them are creepy old men that hit on the girl bartenders and servers. However, there are a handful that I actually enjoy having around._ _  
_

 _Jason has done a fantastic job with the bar. The first time I ever stood in this place I told him he was crazy to think this bar would make it, and now I find myself eating those words. People rave about this location. The hole in the wall I had first stepped into is gone, without one trace it ever existed. The modern bar/club was classy, yet still manageable for anyone in Vegas to get in; for now that is. The bouncer already has to deny people, because over overcrowding and them not being dressed up enough._

 _As I walk through the door that separates the back offices and the bar, I spot Charlotte, my favorite regular. She has come in every day since the grand opening and stays until closing. One thing that is a little eerie about her is that she never gets drunk, or even drinks that much while she is here. Don't get me wrong, Charlotte has a drink here and there throughout the night, but mostly she dances. And man, do the men that come in here drool over her. The tan skinned, long legged beauty has more men wrapped around her finger than I can count._

 _"You look hot! Not in your regular bar owner clothing I see." Charlotte comments as I slip onto the bar stool next to her. I whip my perfect ash-brown curls over my shoulder, winking at her as I do so._

 _"That is because tonight I am celebrating!" With a wave of a hand, a bartender brings me the shot of the night. I can't remember what it is, but I throw it back regardless of what's in it. "Today I finished my finals, making me a college graduate. I finally have a bachelor's degree."_

 _"Congrats! I remember what it felt like when I graduated med school; what a relief that was. The emergency room was my calling, and I finally was able to be in there and experience it." Charlotte's grey-blue eyes illuminate as she talks about her job. The sides of her slender lips stretch into a smile. "Saving people is a feeling you can't replicate."_

 _I had no idea she was a doctor. All I knew about her was that she grew up in New York, and I only figured that out from asking about the slight accent. How does she have time to take control of an emergency room when she is seducing men of all kinds at this bar all night? If I worked on my feet almost all day, I would not be shaking my hips in some club later that night._

 _"Dr. Sexy Charolette...Hmmm, sounds like an up and coming porno, revolved around some teenage boys wet dream about you." Charlotte bursts into a fit of laughter at my teasing._

 _"What I would give to go back to working at a hospital." A once glowing face falls, her frown almost pains me to see._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"No no no! It's your night to celebrate. I will tell you that sob story some other time." The smile that accompanies her words this time is forced, and suddenly I have an idea._

 _"Let's go!" I hit the bar and put two fingers in the air. The bartender gets right to work on my two shots. Charlotte watches me perplexed at how outspoken I am._

 _"Go where? Don't you and Jason have some partying to do tonight?"_

 _"Screw Jason. I come home to that man every night. You and I are celebrating this evening. I will celebrate my degree, and that come fall I will be going to graduate school. You will celebrate all the lives you saved, plus the ones I am sure you will save in the future."_

 _I put a shot in front of her. Her hand wraps around it, lifting it slightly in the air. She looks at me like I just gave her an incredible gift, instead of one measly shot._

 _"You are an interesting person, Casey Winston."_

 _"Please, call me Crazy Casey, all the best people do."_

* * *

The paper I took from Jason is in my hands as I walk into the front door.

Jason said he deserved an explanation, but I didn't have it in me tonight to open Pandora's box. He told me he wasn't leaving till he got one, so I am sure I will see him bright and early tomorrow morning.

The paper, light as a feather, weighed heavy in my hands. Seeing it again brought back memories I thought I had left behind. When I got on the road, headed for Charming, I told myself that this couldn't be something I brought with me. Some things, once over, don't need to be rehashed again.

I walk into my room and see the double doors to my little tv area are wide open. Jax is asleep on my couch. His arms are crossed, his head tilted sideways against the back of the sofa. The words Jason spoke moments ago play over and over in my head. _I take it he's the one._

I placed the paper on my bed, before walking over to sit next to Jax on the couch. He doesn't stir when I sit next to him, studying his sleeping face. Today must have really worn him out. My hand touches his prickly, unshaven face. Where there isn't facial hair, his skin is soft. The warmness from my hand must have awoken a part of him, because his face nuzzles against my palm; but his eyes never open.

"Jackson Teller, I never regretted a thing in my life before the day I left you. No one has ever had the power to make me questions my decisions like you do. The things you do to me without ever having to lift a finger is incredible."

I close my eyes, remembering every time he made me laugh hard enough for my stomach to ache, every time he would steal me away from school or work, because he knew I needed a break, and every time he would kiss me out of nowhere, just because he could. A feeling of warmth spreads through my body, a smiling stretching across my face as it does. "I am going to fight for you Jax; I will fight for you, even if it kills me."

* * *

My boots clicking against the concrete, I walk into the office of the Teller-Morrow garage. Gemma looks above her glasses that are sitting on the middle of her nose. "How long is that British stalker going to be around?" Gemma asks with mild curiosity.

I put my black leather bag on a hook I put up in the office. My hand runs through my hair in frustration. "What did he drop off today?"

Jason had come into town about a month ago after finding out the startling news. At first, I thought I would explain everything to him, but after some serious sleep and thinking, I realized I didn't owe him shit. Part of what happened was his fault. Therefore, I told him what he had found was real, but that was all the information he was getting out of me.

"Coffee and these strange yellow/white flowers." Gemma had put the flowers in a vase, setting them on the desk.

At first glance I already know tell what the flowers are. Jason had given them to me many times. "Primroses, those would be the flowers you just referred to as strange. Jason thought they held significance to our future. He always wanted to bring me back to England some day."

"Look how that worked out for him." Gemma stands up holding out a freshly printed receipt. "This receipt is for you to take out."

"Your sarcasm is just what I need in the morning Gem, it truly is." I take the receipt from her hand, with a suspicious look on my face. The name on it lets me know why she chose me to take it, it's Donna's receipt. Just as I am about to protest the phone rings, causing Gemma to wave me out of the office.

I slide my black leather jacket off and throw it at Gemma's face. The maroon tank top I am wearing is hovering just slightly above the top of my skinny black jeans. A slight breeze tickles my exposed skin. Black aviators are currently being used as a headband, to tame my curls. And my black knee high boots don't exactly scream garage manager, which is what I am, but I do look pretty badass. Hopefully enough for Donna to not be a complete bitch to me like she has been since Opie went to jail.

Donna see's me as soon as I walk into the actual garage. She is standing across the way with one of the workers who aren't part of the club. Her soft light-blue eyes look me up and down, but the wrinkle-making-frown I was expecting, isn't on her face.

"Mrs. Winston, you are ready to go," I tell her with a small grin.

She nods slowly, still taking in my presence. I have attempted to visit her, my niece, and nephew several times, but Donna has never allowed me to. There was always some excuse.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Donna picks at her fingertips, a nervous habit of hers.

"I tend to be a pretty busy person, but I can spare a couple minutes." My hands slide into my back jeans pockets, and I nod towards her car. We start walking to her car. I can tell she is uncomfortable with this, which makes me wonder what she is doing here. "Ellie saw you the other day. She said you were walking in the park your mother takes her and Kenny to."

I lean against her car when we get to it, hugging my arms as I listen to her speak. I had gone to see my big bro in prison not too long ago. We talked about the old days; it was the only way he would stop bugging me about what really brought me back to Charming. Nostalgia had been flowing through me after that, so I went and visited a park where Opie and I used to hang out when we were kids.

It's a shame I didn't see Ellie. Kenny and Ellie are a big part of my life, all of my family is. I wrote to them when I was in Vegas, sent pictures of the appropriate things I was doing. Seems old fashioned, but Ellie and Kenny relished in it. And I would do anything for my family.

"Yeah, I went to see my brother. You could say it spurred some memories. I went back to where we had some of our best ones when we were younger. Trust me, I wasn't trying to run into Ellie and Kenny, even though I do I want to see them." My lips purse into a straight line. Donna is their mother, and I respect that, but letters only go so far. I want to see my nephew and niece in the flesh.

"That is actually why I am here. Casey, we have our differences, and I still believe you should cut all ties to this club." She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, stopping from harping more on her hatred for the club. "Listen, I only got my car fixed here because I wanted to see you in person. I wasn't sure you would answer me if I called you."

"Are Kenny and Ellie okay?"

"Yeah, of course! That's not what I am saying...I..I was wondering if you would come visit them." I stand up straight in disbelief. Rarely do things take me by surprise, but the words that came from her lips just did.

Donna is a strong woman, always has been. However, there has always been one person in her life who could persuade her from being her stubborn self. We are the same person in one particular way; love can bend us. It can't change us, but it could sway us.

"I am assuming Opie asked you to do this." Donna goes to defend herself, but I stop her by putting my hand up. "Don't...you don't have to say anything. He may have asked, but you are the one that is allowing it. Thank you."

I rest my hand on her cheek for a second before walking away. She misses my brother, I miss my brother, and there is no reason for either of to make things in the other's life harder.

* * *

The sun was down, and I was yearning for some whiskey. It had been a long day. On top of that long day, I had let Gemma go home early. That left closing of the shop up to me, well the office work that is. The in garage closing was being left to Jax.

"You almost done in there, Cas? I don't want to head out with you still in the office." Jax leans against the door, in his grease covered, blue uniform. I spin in my black office chair to get a good look at the gorgeous man.

"Because walking the so many feet from this office to the clubhouse is just not something I can do alone." I cock my head to the side, placing the end of the pen I had been using in between lips.

Jax and I's relationship has gotten better in the last month. Wendy hasn't come around the clubhouse since I socked her in the nose. And Jax hasn't brought up the past. How long will all of this last? Who knows, probably not long. But, I was going to bathe in the bliss while it does.

"Darlin you aren't half as funny as you think you are." Jax gives me a smile and chuckles under his breath.

I laugh at him, swirling back to my computer to log off. Enough work had happened today, and I needed a drink.

"I saw Donna here earlier. Everything okay?" Jax's smile fades a little. Concern brims in his eyes.

Opie and Jax are best friends. He cares about Opie's family, even if parts of Opie family doesn't care for him. Plus, he is well aware Donna and I have been on the outs since Opie got locked up.

"Donna and I's relationship has its complications, but that bridge never burned. I love her like a sister regardless of her hate for this club. You don't get to choose your family, and unless they do some drastic, you don't get to abandon them either."

* * *

 _The elevator dings, signaling that I had made it to my floor. Charlotte and I had gone from bar to bar, dancing, taking shots, and laughing till our stomachs hurt. We talked about everything under the sun. According to the tales, Charlotte's family isn't the law abiding type either. Her stories almost top some of mine._

 _Eventually, Charlotte went home, and I called Jason to come meet me at our bar, but he didn't pick up his phone. In my drunken haze, I didn't overthink it. Maybe he went to bed early._

 _I open the door to Jason and me's loft, hearing two male voices. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. It's three in the morning. Who would be over this late?_

 _"You have no problem allowing Casey to take over your life, have half of your bar, and spend money on whatever she wants!" The voice is familiar, but I can't put my finger on why. I run my dainty hand through my tousled hair._

 _Walking down the hall I slip my shoes off, trying to stay as quiet as possible. With one hand on the wall, I creep towards the voices._

 _"She doesn't come around at three in the morning asking for money! Casey is my girlfriend, and she works her butt off at OUR bar." Jason's voice is tense, and I can hear the strain in it. He is trying hard not blow up in this guys face._

 _"I am your blood! Casey is just some hot bartender you meet on the strip, nothing more. She is just some girl."_

 _Immediately after those words, I know who Jason is arguing with. A man I wish didn't have to be in our lives. Charlie, his younger brother. Charlie is my age, but he is immature and entitled. Whatever success his family has, he believes should be shared with him, whenever he needs it. Most of the time he asks for it in the form of cash, large amounts._

 _"I am a lot more than some hot bartender. You want to know what I did tonight? Tonight I went out to celebrate getting a bachelor's degree and getting into a graduate program." I walk closer and closer to Charlie, practically spitting my words at him through a clenched jaw. "Some girl? I am more family to him than you, the person who only comes around when he needs money." My bluntness hits Charlie, he steps back a little, but quickly recovers._

 _Charlie's dirty blonde hair is slicked back, his dark washed jeans bunching up where his tan combat boots start. His style, just like his personality, is opposite of his brothers._

 _Jason walks over to me, bringing me into his arms. "Go to bed, love. I will take care of this."_

 _He whispers words in my ear asking that I let this be. However, I know I can't just go to bed. Jason loves his family, and when it comes to them, he breaks. Whatever they ask he gives, and more. He doesn't know when to stand up for himself. I pull out of his warm embrace, to look directly into his green eyes._

 _"Jason, let's both go to bed. We both look tired, and it's time for Charlie to leave." Looking over my shoulder, my eyes pierce Charlie's skin. If he weren't Jason's brother, he wouldn't be in our lives, but blood runs thick._

 _"You think you can boss me around, you little bitch." Charlie's jaw clenches, his hands tightening into fists._

 _"This conversation is done. Sleep in the guest room if you need Charlie, but Casey is right. I am too tired to continue this discussion tonight." Jason tries to be assertive, but I can tell he feels bad for his baby brother._

 _Jason leads me away from his little brother, but I keep my eyes on him until I can't anymore. Charlie has brought nothing but trouble into our lives, and if I had known any better, I would have run from Vegas the first time I ever met him._

* * *

 **A/N: You guys are truly amazing. Thank you for all the reads and comments. I thoroughly enjoy writing this story and will continue updating it as much as I can.**


	8. First Class Ticket To Hell

_I can't believe it has been a whole year since I graduated high school. Everything feels different. Gemma has made me co-manager of the Teller-Morrow garage. My mother has sort of come around to the idea of me staying here; the reason being, because I am helping watch Kenny and Ellie, which is a load off her shoulders. And Jax and I are...well we are what we are._

 _There is no proper title for us. In other words, since we kissed at the barbecue almost a year ago we just kind of became whatever we are now. Most nights we end up in the same bed, except for the occasional nights I stay with Opie's kids, or when Jax is on a run. I steal his t-shirts and wear them around the house after work. He brings me home take out and beer when it's been a long day. No titles, no problems, and lots of great sex._

 _"Darlin' we have a run today. I won't be home till later tonight. Or early morning." Jax's kisses the top of my head, while I am sipping away at my coffee. Bliss overcomes me, as I feel his lips against my head. I hold back a giggle that wants to escape from me. Jax is the only person that brings out these silly feelings inside me._

 _"No worries, I am sure Donna and the kids will love if I come by for a visit," I tell him, leaning my head back to look up at him. Jax hovers over me, his arms holding on to the back of my chair._

 _Jax smiles down at me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I pick up my cell and dial Donna's number. A day with my family sounds great._

* * *

 _Ellie is fast asleep in my lap and Kenny is sprawled out in Donna's. We had taken the two of them to the park all day. The weather outside today had been too perfect for us to do anything else except hang out outside. There had been a light breeze sweeping through the air all day, but it was still warm enough for you to wear just a t-shirt and shorts. Smiles and laughs were shared until we brought my niece and nephew home. Shortly after putting on one of their favorite movies they conked out. Now Donna and I are watching some comedy I can't remember the name of._

 _"Do you love him?" Donna blurts out randomly. I stop brushing my fingers through Ellie's soft hair because the question has caught me off guard. Donna and I have been relatively quiet since the kids fell asleep. They looked peaceful asleep, and neither of us wants them to wake up from us being too loud._

 _I look over at_ _her_ _, not quite sure where the question has come from. Sure I had told her about the recent development in Jax's and I's relationship, but I wasn't someone who went into details about my feelings about significant others with people. Relationships are a private matter to me. "Are you asking me if I love Jax?"_

 _"And I don't mean love, like genuinely care about him. I am asking if you are in love with Jax Teller." Donna's light blue eyes dig into me. I know what's she's thinking._

 _Is it possible for someone like me to be in love with someone? All of my life I have been that spontaneous, troubling causing, little sister of Opie Winston. Nothing held me back from what I wanted, and anyone who got in my way was sorry. No one knew what I was going to do next because half the time I wasn't sure myself. Committed was not a word I would use to describe myself. If I didn't want to do something anymore, I stopped. Whenever something didn't feel right to me, I did something else instead. But, that doesn't mean I am not loyal. I would do anything for my family, and friends._

 _So, I understand what Donna is asking when she questions if I am in love with Jax Teller. Jax has a devotion to his club. Sons of Anarchy is in his blood; it's all he has ever known. Jax isn't ever going to leave Charming, this is his forever home. When I am out of college, I have no idea what I am going to do with my life. Hell, I may find myself half way across the world. Essentially Donna is asking if I would tame my craziness and settle down with Jax Teller. Would I give up my ways to be here for him when he comes back for a run? If the club needed my help would I give up whatever I was doing to help them? As an old lady, you needed to be there for your man when he needs you, because what these guys do isn't easy or stress-free._

 _Truth be told, Jax is the only person I would even consider doing those things for. But the real question is, am I actually capable of changing who I am?_

 _My phone lights up, breaking into my thoughts. To my surprise it's Unser._

 _"Unser whatever it is, I promise you I have been with Donna all day. Any trouble caused today, I was not a part of."_

 _I expected to hear a laugh in return, but when Unser speaks, he sounds upset. "Casey, you are going to want to come down to the station. I can't say anything more. I shouldn't have even made this call, but...Casey just come."_

 _The line goes dead._

 _I carefully move Ellie of my lap. "Cas, what's going on?" Donna's asks me, slightly concerned._

 _There is no need to get Donna worked up over something that may not concern her, so I tell her it's nothing, but the second I get out of her house I run. And once I am behind the wheel, I speed like hell to the police station._

* * *

 _"Ms. Winston, how can I help you?" Deputy Hale asks me as I step into the station. David Hale isn't much older than I was. He is a committed young officer, one I can't see ending up on Son's of Anarchy's payroll. He is a hard-ass cop, and it annoys the hell out of the club. I find it kind of funny he takes his job so seriously when he lives in a town like Charming._

 _"Unser called me, asking me to come in. Trust me, I don't spend time here when it is unwarranted." I rest my elbows on the reception window, giving Hale a small grin. He is pretty fun to mess with because he tends to be uptight. Hale knows I like to have a laugh at his expense, but he never calls me out on it._

 _"That is a nice change from the normal Casey Winston way of coming in, in handcuffs." Hale's snarky comment doesn't affect me whatsoever. In fact, it makes me laugh._

 _"Hale if I didn't know better, I would swear you were flirting with me." I give him a wink as Unser comes out to greet me. Hale rolls his eyes at me, but I swear I see a small smile as he looks down._

 _"Casey, you are going to want to come with me." His voice is lower than usual, and I can see the sadness in his eyes. Whatever he is going to tell me isn't something he wishes he had to. Whatever it is, I can handle it. There is nothing I can't handle. I am Casey Winston, us Winston's can take anything thrown in our direction._

* * *

 _I walk out of the police station in bewilderment and animosity. My hands are trembling from anger, and my mind is running wild. I feel like there is something I need to do, but what could I do? There is nothing that will change this._

 _The revving of a motorcycle only deepens my anger. I am not mad at the club, because when you become part of the club, you know exactly what you are signing up for. But, that doesn't mean I can't be livid at one particular member. Although I know he is no longer going to be riding with my boys, I know he's out there, and my brother is no longer a free man. Because of him, my brother is behind bars._

* * *

 _I jump off the back of Jax's motorcycle, deep in thought. Had the police called Donna? How is she going to react when she figures out? What will Donna tell Kenny and Ellie?_

 _Two arms wrap around my shoulders, and I lean my head down against them. "Cas, we will figure this out-"_

 _"There isn't anything this club can do. You have done enough."_

 _Jax and I break apart, turning to see Donna walking towards us. I hadn't seen her car, or her when we pulled up, but I had been distracted._

 _"Let's go, Casey. We don't need to be here anymore, or ever again for that matter." She practically spits venom with every word. Well, looks like I have the answers to most of my questions._

 _Yes, the police called Donna. She decided to hate the whole club when she figured out. And she was probably not going to tell her kids the truth about why their father is behind bars._

 _"Donna I know you're mad, but I think I should just get you home so you can rest. There is nothing we can do tonight._ _The club is bent out of shape about this too, just as you are._ _" I go to wrap Donna in a hug. Something I am sure she needs right now._

 _SLAP._ _Pain radiates in my cheek. If this were any other circumstance, I would retaliate with a punch to the person's face, but Donna is my family. The pain I feel isn't just physical, it's emotional. I look up at Donna, my mouth parted in an 'o'. Jax wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to into his arms. He whispers into my ear that it's okay, that she is just mad right now._

 _"Of course you would take their side. This club has you so brainwashed, and you don't even see it! I guess you have made your choice, now you will have to live with it. Don't come near my kids, Casey, don't come near me." Tears leak from her eyes, as she shouts at me._

 _I shake my head, not allowing myself to get worked up. Donna is mad, and she has every right to be. Opie is going to go to prison for arson. She is losing more than just her husband. Donna is losing money, support, and more. All of this means that Donna is basically going to be a single mom until he gets out._

 _Donna walks away, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes are red and puffy. I want to hug her. But, I know I have lost her. Donna is a stubborn woman, and strong headed. She isn't going to forgive me right now. She isn't going to forgive the club, because in her mind they had hurt the only person who made her bend, the only person who can her change her mind. They had hurt Opie._

* * *

 _"_ _Darlin' let's go home." Jax is standing at the end of the bar, watching me drink. I lean the cup that previously had an amber liquid in it and spin it slightly._

 _"Opie gets prison and Hobart gets away. Doesn't seem like something that should be happening." I look over at Jax, my eyes jaded over, quite similar to my emotions right now._

 _I won't let Donna's words ruin me, because she's wrong. The club didn't do this, only one person did._

 _Kyle Hobart_ _and Opie_ _had been sent to burn something down, and when_ _Kyle_ _heard sirens in the distance, he bailed. Hobart left Opie behind to get caught by the police. If Kyle hadn't of run_ _,_ _Opie and I would be enjoying a beer together. And now because of_ _Hobart_ _, I will be estranged from my mother, a woman I thought of as a sister, and my niece and nephew. With one stupid move, he took almost everything from me. And this man is just walking around, getting away with it._

 _"Cas, darlin', I promise Hobart will never set foot in this town again. We have a lawyer who is going to get Opie the best deal she can." Jax's words are meant to be comforting, but my anger just boils. I want him to set foot in this town again, because the second he does, I will do a lot more than excommunicate him._

* * *

 _I walk out of the courthouse. Well, it was more like I was kicked out. Apparently voicing how much this trial is bullshit, is not something you should do. Opie_ _is_ _going to be in prison for five years. I won't see him free for five years. Just like I predicted Donna and my mother won't speak to me. I haven't seen Ellie or Kenny in a year, and I couldn't stand it. I have been living with Jax, trying to go on like normal, but even I notice the change in me. And I hate it. The boys are acting differently around me like they were afraid I would turn on them too. Nothing is right._

 _Suddenly I see a familiar face across the street at a gas station. The one person who shouldn't be in my available reach right now, Kyle Hobart._

* * *

"Opie will be out in six months." Donna and I are sitting on a bench at the same park Ellie had seen me at three months previous. The reason being that Opie was able to convince Donna to let me see the kids. Before Donna had been persuaded, I hadn't seen my niece and nephew in six years. Now we see each other almost every day.

I work at the garage until the afternoon, then I pick up Kenny and Ellie from school. Afterward, I hang out with the kiddos until Donna comes home from work. I have even run into my mother time to time, but she doesn't talk to me unless absolutely necessary.

"Yeah, I can't wait for him to be home with you and the kids. I know they miss him." I tell her, with a small smile. I have also missed my big bro.

"Casey, I don't want him going back to the club."

I don't know what Opie is planning on doing when he gets out. I know he is dedicated to the club, but he is well aware how Donna feels about the club. One thing is for sure, I am not getting in the middle of it.

"Donna, you and I should not talk about the club. " I lean against the picnic table, the wood digging slightly into my back. Our relationship is still strained, but it has gotten better.

Heels clicking against the concrete cause both of us to look behind us. Coming towards us is none other than the wicked bitch herself, Wendy.

"Do you know her? I think she is coming to talk to us." Donna looks apprehensively at me, then over to Ellie and Kenny who are still running around the playground.

"Donna go play with the kids. You probably won't be interested in hearing what I will have to say to this girl." My black aviators cover my eyes and most of my expression. But my voice lets Donna know I am not happy to see Wendy coming towards me.

Like I had suspected, her staying away hadn't lasted long. She had been stopping at the clubhouse every day as Jax was getting off. He seemed to not be as loving as someone should be towards their wife, but I am not exactly the master of relationships, so what do I know. Wendy may not speak to me, but she gives me dirty looks every time she lays eyes on me. I just wave and smile, because it pisses her off. And it's pretty entertaining to see her get mad over something so little.

Donna heeds my advice, walking over to her smiling children. Thankfully she has, because if Wendy had said something off-putting to Donna, I would be going to jail for more than just simple assault.

"You know stalking me isn't going to scare me away. It just makes you look even more like a psycho." I don't look her way when I hear her take a seat behind me, across the wooden table.

"Don't you think I have better things to do than stalk you?"

"Obviously not, because you are approaching me, uninvited." I talk with an annoyed tone, because talking to her is like listening to someone mess with styrofoam, it kills my ears.

"I came to tell you Jax won't be leaving me anytime soon. So keep your whore hands away from him."

I sit up, positioning my body to look her in the face. "Wendy, it would be in your best interest to never threaten me. This is the first and last time I will tell you that. Now, do me a favor and _fuck_ off."

Wendy's chapped lips curl into a wicked smirk that I will gladly slap off if she doesn't leave me alone. "I have a present for you." Her hands pull out a clear plastic baggy, with some sort of stick looking thing in it. She pushes it towards me, never breaking eye contact.

For a second time stops, everything freezes in place, and all I can do is stare. Even though I tried to not let it happen, my jaw clenches. Wendy lets out a low laugh, meaning she saw that what she had shown me affected me. But, I quickly recover.

With only seconds to compose myself, I look up at her with the biggest smile I can give, cocking my head slightly to the right. I slide my black aviators slightly down my nose, looking her directly in the eyes. "It's okay. I know Jax won't let his kid turn out to be anything like the psychotic bitch you are."

Wendy's composure changes. That bitch really thought I was going to break when she showed me this. Sure, it hurt to know the man I love is having a kid with someone else, but a kid wouldn't hold him to her. Jax Teller isn't the common man, and she clearly doesn't understand that.

Her hand snatches up the positive pregnancy test, huffing at me as she does so. Right as she was about to turn around I let her know exactly what's on my mind.

"Wendy, I don't know think you know what you got yourself into. You should have thought more about this before you went poking holes in condoms or lying about birth control, whichever your demented ass did. Because now you won't just have me to worry about. Now you will have the whole club ready to get rid of you the second you mess up. And we both know you will mess up. Congrats hun, you just bought a first class ticket to hell."


	9. The Mess I Made

A burning feeling stings my eyes when I open them. Damn it, I forgot to take my contacts out before I crashed yesterday. Last night was a shit show, to put it nicely. Whiskey had drowned all my problems, temporarily of course. I am sure Jason didn't randomly go back to Vegas last night. There is no doubt in my mind Wendy is still four months pregnant with Jax's kid. And my mother is definitely still ignoring all my attempts to contact her. At least in three months, Opie will be out of jail.

Rubbing my eyes, I slid out of my comfy bed. I notice my bedroom door is slightly open, my clothes from last night in a pile right next to it. The feeling of the shaggy carpet makes me crinkle my toes, trying to warm them up. Carefully I take my contacts out, cursing at the acrimonious pain that accompanies being an irresponsible human and sleeping in this flimsy things that allow me to see.

I am not sure how I managed to change into one of my coveted SAMCRO t-shirts and undies last night. Truth be told, I don't remember going to bed or coming home from the club.

This shirt is the comfiest shirt I own. I have grown accustomed to wearing it, and a couple other long shirts to bed, because JJ bursts into my room without knocking on a daily basis.

Honestly, I am a little surprised I didn't wake up in JJ's bed. When I get really drunk, or when he does, we crawl into bed with the other and cuddle. It's an unspoken thing that we both have done for as long as I have lived here. There are no binding feelings that come with it, and it doesn't come with complicated emotions. Emotions that neither of us need anymore of.

Without glasses or contacts, I am completely blind, everything is a blur of shapes. Walking down the small step that splits the tiny living room, that's connected to my bedroom, I hold on to the wall for support. It's strange that I didn't have to open the double doors. Sleeping with them open creeps me out for some odd reason. Slowly, I walk over to the coffee table by my couch. Leaning over the table, my hands sweep over the table to feel for my glasses that I am sure I left here yesterday morning.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning."

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream, tumbling backward into the couch, accidentally falling onto a hard body. It feels like my butt landed on someone's chest. Panicked, I go to jump off the person, but they wrap their arms around me.

"Calm down darlin', it's just me." Jax chuckles. The familiar smell of cigarettes and musk fill my nose. There is a pinch of alcohol mixed into his normal scent, but I don't mind it.

All the muscles in my body relax under his warm touch, and I laugh slightly under my breath.

"You ass! Did I let you sleep here last night?" I lean my head against the back of the couch, catching my breath.

His arms tighten, and he slides his body to sit up, taking me with him. His abdomen is pressing against my back. I know I should move, but I feel my comfiest in his arms.

"I needed a place to sleep," Jax mutters. His forehead presses on my shoulder blade, causing a hitch in my breath. This isn't okay, we can't do this.

Over and over I tell myself the only reason he slept here last night is, because he didn't want to go home to Wendy, his pregnant wife. The more I say it, the more I feel uneasiness. His pregnant wife.

I untangle his arms from around me and go back to feeling around for my glasses. Hands gliding over the wood, until I touch something. My hands find them within seconds, and I put on my black frames. Turning around, I see Jax's looking at me. His blue eyes are drinking my sight in.

A pinch of color burns my cheeks. Gosh, I hate how he can so easily make me melt under his gaze.

The sound of my bedroom door slamming against the wall causes me to jump a little, and I turn my head to see who is coming towards us. A shirtless JJ runs into my room, a gun in his right hand. "Casey! Are you okay?"

JJ's voice is loud, matching his bounding footsteps. His reaction time is a little delayed, and if Jax had been a murderer, I would be dead by now. But it's the thought that counts, right?

JJ's stature relaxes when he spots me, but then his eyebrow cocks when he see's Jax, shirtless and in his boxers, sitting on the couch. JJ crosses his arms over his chest, giving Jax an unhappy look. Tucking his gun into the back of the band of his jeans he provides us with both a suspicious look. I can see how this might look. It might look like last night slept together, which is not true. At least to my knowledge we didn't sleep together. Everything about last night is still hazy.

JJ's blue eyes stare at me, waiting for an explanation. Even though I can tell, he has already decided I am guilty of having sex with his brother last night.

I imagine this is what teenage girls feel like when their dad or older brother walks on them while they are doing something they shouldn't. I never experienced that feeling, because my dad did not once catch me doing those kinds of things. All the scandalous stuff I have done happened outside of my own home. I was smart enough to realize my dad and brother owned enough guns to quickly take out anyone who looked at them wrong, and when it comes to their 'little girl' everyone they didn't know rubbed them the wrong way.

"You better not have slept with my baby girl last night. Or we are going to have issues." JJ says with a disapproving tone. "This is a problem free house, and if I get your delirious wife showing up at my front door, I will not be friendly."

JJ and Jax are as close as brothers can get, but he does not tolerate Wendy at all. He didn't like her even before we got into our little scuffles. From day one JJ told Jax he could find someone more suitable for himself. Drugs are not something JJ condones, and Wendy has a thing for heroine. When Wendy is around, he tends to just ignore her presence.

The disapproving looks Jax was getting from JJ is now being given to me. I put my hands up in defense, giving him an I-didn't-do-anything look. Juice, JJ, and I have a pact to tell each other if we bring someone home; even though we sort of agreed when I moved in to try our hardest to keep our one night stands out of the house.

Jax runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, letting out a deep breath. Something is bothering him. I can feel his distress.

"We didn't sleep together last night. I would have woken up naked next to him if we had sex last night and I woke up in this." I state bluntly pointing to my t-shirt. "Plus, my screaming was from trying to find my glasses, and instead, finding Jax's almost naked ass on my couch."

"Jax, you better get out of here before Wendy shows up on my front doorstep and tries to cause a scene." JJ goes to leave, but Jax says something that freezes him in place.

"Wendy and I are getting a divorce. She won't be showing up here." Jax looks at me right after saying those unexpected words. It's like he is assuming I am going to celebrate, to be cheerful of a victory, because Wendy just lost Jax.

JJ also gives me a look, and I find myself slowly lowering myself to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

Jackson Teller and Wendy are no longer a couple. Is this not what I have wanted all along? And if it is, why do I suddenly feel guilty?

* * *

 _Car horns blare as I blatantly disregard the cars coming towards me, walking across the street to where I have spotted Hobart. Stepping closer and closer to him I can feel my hatred for this guy running rampant inside of me, clawing at my walls of my emotions, trying to unleash itself._

 _"You have real balls showing up in Charming on the day my brother gets sentenced to five years in prison."_

 _Kyle is pumping gas into his old black pickup. Abruptly he stops when he hears my voice. The look on his face is one of sheer horror when it registers in his mind who is talking to him._

 _I can tell he is a little shaken that someone from the club spotted him in the town he was told not to return to. What did he expect though? He is getting gas across the street from where the trial is being held._

 _"I just came back to grab things from my house, then I stopped to get gas before heading out."_

 _His car makes an unlocking sound, and I feel myself reaching to the back of my waistband. "Must be nice to have that luxury. You can't just stop at home after they put you behind bars."_

 _I finger the gun I have concealed by my shirt and leather jacket. Hobart watches my arm reach behind me, he isn't stupid. He knows exactly what I am doing._

 _It is the middle of the day in Charming. People are at work or school. No one would be paying attention if I let him have what he deserved right here. But I had other ideas._

 _"Get in the car, Hobart. You and I are going on a little drive."_

* * *

 _We pulled up to the burned down remains of the warehouse that Opie and Hobart had saturated in gasoline, then lit a flame. The dust kicks up under my black boots as I command him to get out of the car._

 _Halfway here JJ and Chibs saw the two of us in one car. Seeing as how that looks suspicious, they decided to follow me. They may have tailed us here, but that isn't going to stop me from giving the guy the pain he deserves._

 _The two motorcycles pull up behind Kyle's beaten up pick up truck. Hobart looks at them with frightened eyes._

 _Anyone that has been part of the club knows I don't bluff. When I say I am going to do something, I do it. There is no innocent little girl in my body. I am well aware of how the club works, and I have two of the member's blood flowing in my veins._ _Crazy Casey is a name Hobart is familiar with, and he knows just as well as any Son that if you see me serious, you should not mess with me._

 _"Casey gurl, what are we doin here?" Chibs asks, putting his helmet on the seat of his bike._

 _Chibs and I are close. He is like a second father to me. He lets me have fun, as long as the club is around, but never would allow me to do something that would be detrimental to my life._

 _JJ nor Chibs seems to understand what led me to basically kidnapping this bastard and bringing him to where he abandoned Opie. Maybe it is because they have acted like I was a ticking time bomb recently. They have been making it seem like one little thing would set me off, and I would leave the club behind. How do they not know me after all these years? The club is my family; leaving them behind is not an option._

 _"I thought he should see what he started in person since he ran off in the getaway car before seeing his work finished." I walk around, slapping my hand hard onto Hobart's shoulder. "It's been a couple months, but I am sure you remember being the reason Opie got arrested. Good times, huh?"_

 _My laugh is drenched in sarcasm, and as it comes out, I pull my gun on Hobart with my other hand, holding it against his shoulder. He grimaces when the tip of my gun hits against his shoulder blade. His whole body tenses, but his mouth stays shut. One wrong word could tempt me to just pull the trigger._

 _"Casey! Don't do this, he is not worth it." JJ walks towards me, Chibs right behind him. My eyes never leave the ashes of a once standing place. It didn't stand a chance; hell the building never saw it coming. The aftermath is more damaging than the act itself._

 _JJ is within inches of me in seconds, trying to persuade me to set down my weapon. I ignore JJ's attempts to get me to hand over the gun, needing to get out the words that had pent up inside me since the incident happened._

 _"_ _You know what I don't understand. How does a betrayal of a fellow brother only warrant excommunication? Seems a little too easy of a let off, if you ask me. Personally, I think you haven't felt the extent of your own actions."_

 _"What's killin em going to do?" Chibs looks at me, his eyes begging for me to put the gun down._

 _Let's make one thing clear; I am not going to kill Kyle Hobart. Death is not something I take lightly. If I were going to take someone out, they would have to deserve it. Kyle Hobart is pathetic, but that doesn't mean he should die. I want to scar him, to leave a visible memory on his body. I want him to remember every day that he is a traitor, a coward, and nothing more._

 _"Killing him? Ha! No, I just want him to suffer."_

 _I shove him forward. Quickly he turns to face me, his hands in the air._

 _"Normally I am not one to be parochial, but everyone does something out of character every once in a while. So, let me tell you how you caused me hell the last couple of months." I put up a finger as I list off everything that his actions caused. "My older brother is in jail, his wife hates me to the point where she won't let me see my her kids, my mother resents me, and the whole club acts like one wrong move, and I am going to turn on them. In one stupid action, you took my family away from me._ _You messed up everything! And you are just told to leave town? I think you deserve a little more."_

 _I lock my eyes on him, squeezing the trigger of the gun in my hand. A loud bang rings out in the air as I shoot him in the shoulder. Hobart stumbles back with a scream, blood spurting out of him. JJ and Chibs have looks of relief on their faces._

 _I lower the gun, handing it over to Chibs when he approaches me. I walk closer to the now bleeding man. Hobart falls backward into the dirt, trying to walk away from me. My right high heeled, black boot presses against his abdomen._

 _"Does it hurt to have a piece of you missing?" The blood pools around where I shot him. "That scar will last a lifetime, and I hope it reminds you of how much of a coward you are. If you ever step foot in Charming again, I will kill you."_

 _Without a second glance, I walk away from all three boys and grab the helmet from JJ's bike. "Let's go boys. I need a drink."_ _  
_

* * *

 _When we get to the clubhouse, JJ doesn't know what to say. This may be one of the first times he doesn't have some older, overprotective brother speech in line for me. However, Chibs looks like he has a whole lot of things he wants to get off his chest._

 _"Go inside and get Jackie, boy. Casey and I need to talk." Chibs looks at me as I stay leaned up against JJ's motorcycle. And JJ doesn't argue with him, walking to grab Jax. As if Jax is the answer to my problems._

 _"Chibs, he deserved it-"_

 _"We ain't going to leave ya, Casey. This club is your family, like it or not. Don't lose your goddamn head over this Opie thing. It ain't worth it." Chibs lets out a deep sigh as he brushes his hands through his hair._

 _"I don't like change that I am not in control of. I can't lose anyone else." I fight back. I stand up, holding my ground._

 _"Damn it, Casey! Losing people happens and I won't let ya risk your life every time it occurs. I will NOT let this club bury ya." His words sink into my skin, making me understand what he is truly saying._

 _Chibs doesn't want to lose someone else he cares about either. During his lifetime he has lost his wife and his daughter, they left him a long time ago. Losing me to my own actions would hurt him more than it would me._

 _I walk toward Chibs, pulling him into a hug. Chibs and the club will never have to attend my funeral. I won't let that happen. I am quick on my feet and smart, no one will get to me._

 _If anyone can get away with setting me straight, it's Chibs. "I am sorry life has been shitty lately, but we are always here darlin'."_

 _We pull away from each smiling. Chibs is right, the club isn't going anywhere. I put my arm around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder._

 _I don't regret shooting Kyle Hobart and I never will. Nothing will make me believe he didn't deserve it. But, I don't need to ruin this moment Chibs, and I are having. Next time I do something like that I will make sure there aren't any witnesses._

 _"Now, let's go drink till one of us can't anymore." I laugh, giving him a light squeeze._

 _We walk into the club, and I hesitate in the doorway for a second. The guys are all beyond drunk, booze everywhere. There are even croweaters and sweetbutts here; both of these types of girls truly disgust me. JJ is sitting at the bar, one hand holding a beer and the other holding his head. Wasn't he supposed to find Jax?_

 _Tiggs is on the couch surrounded by ladies, not a surprise there. Clay and Bobby are laughing about something. No sight of my dad. I guess my father didn't want to be present for this drunk fest. I glance over to the corner of the club where Jax is sitting in a chair, a croweater all over him. He doesn't seem to be enjoying her attention, but he isn't pushing her away either. All calmness Chibs had given me is gone._

 _I strut over to the bar, grabbing a basically full beer bottle out of JJ's hands and chug it while walking over to the skank who thinks she can touch my man. When the last sip of beer is gone, I throw the glass bottle in a trash can by Jax and the girl. The glass makes a loud shattering noise, scaring the girl and getting Jax's attention. My hand grabs a handful of her dirty, bleach blonde hair, and I pull her off his lap._

 _All eyes are now concentrated on me. JJ jumps off his stool and comes running. Bobby, Chibs, and Clay are a couple feet away at a table watching to see what I will do next._

 _"Do yourself a favor and make yourself scarce. I have had a long day, you don't want to piss me off more." The girl scoffs at me, looking like a wounded puppy._

 _Jax watches me do this, with wide eyes. Though he hasn't had the nerve to defend himself yet._

 _I release the girl's hair, as I push her away into the arms of Tiggs who seems to be entertained by the whole situation. JJ tries to walk closer to me, but I hold my hand up to stop him._

 _"Darlin' it's been a long day. Trust me I had no interest in that girl." Jax takes a sip of what looks like whiskey, but I can't be sure._

 _Does it matter? Did I really think I could be different to Jax? Could I really believe I wasn't going to be just another girl he sleeps with?_

 _"Back apartment, now." That's all I say before walking out of the room everyone is in._

 _Seconds later I am sitting on the bed, and Jax walks in. He closes the door, taking a seat next to me. Maybe the relationship I thought we had wasn't enough. Nothing had been defined._

 _"Opie is going to prison for five years, Donna is keeping her kids from me, and my mother won't talk to me. I won't have you straying from me too." My voice is low and emotionless._

 _The seconds I was alone I made a decision. One that was going to change everything, but it had to be done. If there is one thing I have learned in life, it is that when I need to revamp my life, I have to do something crazy. And before Jax walked in I decided what that thing would be._

 _"Cas, it wasn't like that-"_

 _"Jax, I am leaving. I think it's time I actually go to college; do things a typical college-aged girl would do. Being here isn't what I need anymore." Jax makes a face like I just slapped him as hard as I could. His lips part, but all he can do is stutter over his words._

 _I don't hesitate. Do now, think about it later._

 _I put my lips to his unshaven cheek, the hairs scratching my lips. My mind is made up; I need to get out of here and do something for me. Only I can make my life happy._

 _"I love you, Casey." Jax blurts out as I stand up to leave._

 _"I love you too Jax-"_

 _"No, Casey, I am in love with you. I can't let you leave."_

 _"It's too late Jax. I am leaving, and you aren't going to stop me."_


	10. Her First Mistake

The pads of my fingertips type quickly against the keyboard of the Teller-Morrow office computer. I have seen more cars come in and out of this place today than I ever had before. Person after person has come into my office complaining of something that needed to be fixed, and they wanted it done today. It didn't really bother me that things were busy here; it distracted me from everything else going on. Lord knows I could use a break from the drama in my life right now.

Being deep in concentration, I barely noticed Gemma walking into the office. The clicking of her black heeled boots makes me glance at the clock. Had the day already blown by that fast? When I see that it is lunch time I give Gemma a curious look. Gemma doesn't generally come in until after lunch.

"Your turn today, sweetheart." Gemma sets her large, black leather bag down next to the desk with an exhausted sigh. Casually she pulls up a chair to the other side of the desk and starts looking over receipts for the day.

"My turn? My turn for what?" I lean back in my chair, my one eyebrow cocked. We haven't been doing anything lately that would cause for taking turns.

"I just need you to stop by and check on the pregnant junkie today," Gemma speaks like what she says is normal, she speaks as if Wendy and I are friends.

I scoff at the fact that she thinks I would go anywhere near Jax's house; not that it should be called that considering he hasn't gone home since Wendy was served the divorce papers.

Not taking her seriously, I roll over to the cabinets, opening the lowest one where I keep my personal belongings. "You can't hit a pregnant person, meaning it's probably best I stay here. My track record with her isn't too good."

Reaching for my phone, I see a missed call from Donna and a text from Jax. Donna calls me most days on her lunch break just to chat, and when I can we talk about whatever is going on with the kids that day, if not she send me their itineraries via text. However, Jax texting me is a new thing. Typically we only talk in person.

Jax: I left money on the counter for food. Would you mind helping my mom out today?

Jax has taken up residence on my couch almost every night for the last month. At first, I told myself I wouldn't let him stay more than a week. He needed to face his pregnant wife, whom he will likely be stuck with for the next eighteen years. But, a week passed, and I just couldn't kick him out. There weren't any cons to having him live with me. Jax paid for groceries when I needed them, he keeps the room clean, and I feel happier with him around. Not to mention, Jason has been keeping his distance from me with Jax being around more often.

I don't do things I don't want to do. So, tell me why I am considering checking up on that pregnant bitch for him? I am positive the raging mood swings, from her being a temporary incubator for a child, won't make her any nicer. I roll my eyes at myself knowing that Gemma probably asked Jax to convince me to help, because that would mean he wouldn't have to go over and face her himself. Since Jax has contributed to me postponing putting up with my present issue, Jason, then I guess I can let him have another day where he doesn't have to deal with Wendy.

"Let's make a deal, Gem. I will go if you come with me and pay for lunch." Going to see Wendy alone isn't going to happen. One of the guys would be forced to go with me if Gemma said no.

"I have gone every day for a month! It's time to take your turn."

"Why do I have to take a turn?"

"Because you are letting Jax shack up at your place. He would be forced to go home if he had no place to go."

"Gemma, if he didn't have me he would be staying at the club house. Go ahead, tell me I am wrong." The chair squeaks as I sit forward giving her a look, daring her to argue my point. Her lips part like she is going to speak, but in seconds they close again, not uttering a word. Gemma crosses her arms, knowing that I am right.

"Fine, get your ass in the car."

* * *

"Go ahead in, I am going to grab some of the stuff I bought for the baby. The nursery is really coming together." Gemma tells me, popping the trunk to her pearl, SUV Cadillac. Her smile spreads farther across her face as she starts gathering shopping bags in her arms. Gemma may not be thrilled that her grandchild would be sharing DNA with the blonde she-devil, but she is excited for the baby to be born. Family to her is a serious thing, especially when it comes to her boys. I can only imagine what she will be like with her grandchild.

Half of me wants to tell her I will wait, but what's the use? Either way, I will have to see Wendy, nothing will be changing that. It's just a matter of right now or a couple minutes later with Gemma by my side.

I trudge through the tall grass and make a mental note that Jax needs to get his butt out here cut it. He can disregard Wendy all he wants, but he can't let the house go to shit. Eventually, his baby boy will be living here, and there is no way in hell I am letting that tiny baby live in some dump. I will stop by every day if that will prevent the dirtying of this place.

I bite my words when I open the door to see trash everywhere: pizza boxes, soda cans, chip bags, and other junk food. Looks like the house is already a dump. It smells stale in here, meaning Wendy probably hasn't left the house in days. This place looks like a miniature version of a dirty frat house, minus condoms. The living room is a disaster, but Wendy isn't in there like I expected. I walk down the hallway towards the bedroom. Maybe she is taking a nap or just laying down. 

I find myself frozen in place as the door swings open; I never thought I would come across what is happening before me. Wendy has a tight, thick rubber band tied around the top part of her arm, making the veins in her arm more visible. In her hand is a syringe filled with her choice of drug, heroine I am sure. When our eyes meet I am looking into an empty void, a hollowed out person.

A mixture of feelings swirl inside me, dizzying my thoughts. If I had waited on Gemma, giving Wendy those extra minutes to inject herself with that toxin, would Jax's baby boy survived?

What if he hadn't? My jaw tightens, my teeth pushing against one another.

That baby boy inside of her wouldn't have stood a chance against the effects of heroine on it's tiny, undeveloped body. Flashes of red cloud my vision. How could she not think about her child?  
Pain erupts from the palm of my hands, where my manicured nails are stabbing into me, drawing blood. Jax would never have felt that little boy grip his finger with his small hand.

Before Wendy can even react to me bursting in the bedroom, I grab the needle from her hand.

"It's not what it looks like." Is all Wendy musters up the courage to say. Her face is blank, almost like she doesn't care that what she was about to do could have killed that child. She only says the words to help lessen the blow from me, but her words do no such thing.

A cruel laugh is my response to her blatant selfishness. Choosing drugs over a life is a heinous act.

"Oh, so you weren't trying to go to cloud nine through injecting yourself with fucking poison, while you are pregnant?! That must have been all in my mind...Wait, no it's not because I am holding the needle right now!" I scream at her, every word harsher than the one before it.

"Don't act like you care, bitch." I am not jolted by her response. Wendy gets off the bed, holding her stomach. Her long gray t-shirt goes to her knees, and it has stains all over it. The greasy shine from her hair tells me she hasn't been taking care of herself. A sickeningly feel consumes me as I think about how her lack of self-preservation may be affecting the baby.

"You are right, I don't care about you Wendy, not in the slightest." I walk towards her, putting the needle in my leather jacket pocket. Inches from her face, my voice is like poison stinging her skin. "But, I do care about the child you are carrying. I always thought you were a bitch Wendy, but a quitter? Now, that is not something I took you for. You were going to let the drugs win? That 's sad."

Wendy stumbled backward, returning to sitting on the messy bed. "Tell me, Casey, do you think you are better than me? Do you think you are above breaking?"

* * *

 _Rain pours down onto my bloody, trembling body. I have excepted that death is the fate I am about to face._

 _When my body had tumbled across the concrete, after being thrown from the black van, I had put all my strength in attempting to stand up. However, the pain was too agonizing, and my body was weak. Finally, all my muscles gave out on me, and I collapsed once again on the ground._

 _My salty tears mix with the rainfall and I let go of my cut open stomach. There is no longer use in trying to salvage what is already done._

 _Memories of my happiest days playback in my mind. I remember the time Opie first introduced me to Donna. Jax and I put money on how it would take for them to get engaged. Opie had never been happier with a woman, I knew from the start she was the one for him._

 _There was one time Tara, and I got back at JJ for being an ass by rolling his old broken down motorcycle into the house and blocked his bedroom door with it. When I woke up to his cussing and a loud clatter in the morning I almost peed myself from laughter. Jax rolled over in the bed we slept in, wrapping his arm my waist. He told me to never stop being me._

 _The most bittersweet moment in my life is the moment Jax Teller said he was in love with me. All my life I wanted to hear those words, I just didn't know it until he said them. Everything was clearer in the world after that. The pain of leaving him behind was sharper, but the memories of us together felt more etched into my brain. They were more meaning to them knowing all those years he felt the same as I had. Jax Teller actually loved me. And my only regret in life will be leaving him behind. Every other action, word, and emotion that come from my breathing body were exactly what I had wanted._

 _One last time I put my hand over my open wound, blood still gushing. "I would have loved you till your last breath, and now I will never get the chance. "_

 _As the world fades from me, I hear some shouting. But it's too late for me now._

* * *

 _Light flooded into my eyes when they fluttered open_ _._ _An annoying beeping sound has woken me up. Shooting pain greets me when I try to sit up in bed. Without thinking I yell 'shit'._

 _It doesn't take long for me to realize I am in a hospital, after all, hospitals have a very distinct look and smell to them. The real question is: why am I here?_

 _Seconds later everything hits me at once. The freezing rain, the blood coating my fingers from my open stomach wound, and the memories I thought would be my last. I had not died in the alleyway. How is that possible?_

 _"Casey, thank god you are awake." A familiar voice greets me. I look towards the doorway to see Charlotte standing there. Her usual flawless face looks tired, her skins looks pale, and her eyes are bloodshot. She grabs the chair by the door, pulling it over by my bedside._

 _"Not that I am not happy about it, but how the hell am I alive right now?"_ _I push the up arrow on a device next to me to sit up, not wanting to do it on my own again._

 _"You don't remember me finding you? When I put pressure on your wound to try and stop the bleeding, you shot up and grabbed my arm. You kept telling me I couldn't let him get away with this."_

 _He won't get away with this._

 _"Ms. Winston, good to see you are awake." A doctor comes in the room, holding my chart._

 _Her dark brown eyes never leave the sheets of paper she is mulling over. Part of me wonders if this is her way of not showing me emotion. I always wondered how doctors were able to keep a straight face when they had to deliver bad news; how were they able to disconnect themselves from their feelings. Maybe this doctor feels like if she never looks at me, never makes a connection, then I am just another patient. And she doesn't have to worry about the part that I am not just another patient, that I am human too. "There are a couple of things we should talk about."_

 _There is no reason for her to continue what she is going to say, I already know. Hot tears well in my eyes at this harsh reality. Charlotte grabs my hand, giving it a firm squeeze. You can't take this pain from me, Char. No, this pain I will carry with me for the rest of my life._

 _Guilt looms over me, my heart beat increasing. This feeling is not something I am used to, guilt doesn't happen to me. It's too closely tied in with regret, another emotion I don't need in my life._

 _But maybe, in this instance, I should feel regret; guilt should be eating my alive. I should have run when I realized Jason wasn't going to do anything. So, this will be my second regret, but after today I would never think about, never talk about, and just allow myself to heal on my own. No one else needs to know._

 _The doctor tells me the truth, the heart ripping reality. I can't contain the tears pouring out of me. Clutching the sheets under my fingertips, a small scream bursts from my lungs. Charlotte lays next to me, pulling my crumbling body into her arms._

 _Right then, when I realized how one man's actions had caused me to lose all strength inside me, I decided there was only one way this man would pay for his sins against me. Death._

* * *

"This isn't about breaking! This is about your baby. The one you were so happy to have, that you stalked me to show me the positive pregnancy test. What happened to the Wendy who couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms for the first time? Where is she?"

Wendy won't look at me while I scream at her. She plays with the rings on her fingers, avoiding my look. Finally after a few seconds of silence, filled with angry tension, she looks up at me. Again, I find myself looking into empty eyes, she's lost in herself.

This was never about the baby. It was always about Jax, and she believed that if she were pregnant with his kid, he would stay. However, not even a child kept him by her side. Unlike Wendy, Jax didn't want to be married. He never did, not to her anyway.

I sit on the bed next to her, wondering how desperate someone has to be to have a baby just so the person they love will stay with them. And if they were that desperate, how crushed that person would be when the love of their life still left them all alone.

"You really love him..." the words tumble out of my mouth. Wendy grasps my hand in hers, not as a threat, but just out of comfort. Strange how she is seeking such a thing from a person she despises. My first reaction is to pull away, but she squeezes my hand, not allowing me to do so. We both turn our head to look at each other.

In another life, we could have been friends. We share similarities: neither of us gives up on what we want, we both do whatever it is we feel like doing, and we don't let anyone get in the way of our lives. I know how she feels right now, and for a second I pity her.

However, there is more resentment for her, than there is pity. I can't forgive her for coming close to harming Jax's child. Precautions needed to be taken to make sure that would never happen again, and I was going to take all of them.

"And he really loves you."

The words shock me, and I am rendered speechless. Wendy releases my hand, standing up just as Gemma walks into the room. She always has perfect timing.

"Nice to see you two aren't attempting to kill each other. Now help me set this stuff up in my grandson's room."

* * *

When I left Jax's place, I called Unser in for a favor. Gemma is taking Wendy to a doctors appointment tomorrow and when she does Unser is going to raid the house, getting rid of any drugs or alcohol. While Unser does that, I will be cleaning the place. That house is disgusting, and I know Jax won't be stepping foot in there to help out.

Next, I called Jax telling him to meet me at home, as soon as he could. The needle in my pocket weighs heavy on my thoughts. How is Jax going to react to this?

I take a swig of whiskey, needing my thoughts and emotions to be temporarily disabled. The anger I had felt today reminded me of another day in my life. A day that no one in Charming knows about.

The sounds of motorcycles cause me to down the rest of my drink. Pushing the past out of my mind I walk towards the driveway as four bikes pull up in the drive.

"Hey, babydoll! Got a surprise for you." JJ smiles, taking his helmet off his head and placing it on his bike.

I give him a weak smile, still clutching the empty glass to my chest. JJ is caught up in his own thoughts and doesn't notice I am not in the mood for any kind of surprise. Jax, JJ, Juice, and Half-Sack walk towards me.

Half-Sack has been working at the garage for a couple months trying to get in good graces with the club. He wants to become a prospect. He used to be in the army, he's a loyal guy. Honestly, he would make a great addition to the club.

Juice looks me over, catching on to my sour mood. "Why don't we tell her later."

"Later? That's nonsense." JJ puts his hands on Half-Sack shaking him playfully. "Half-Sack right here is our new prospect! And Juice got patched in!"

A real smile breaks across my face, jumping forward towards Juice, I attack him with a hug. "I knew from the moment I met you that you would become a Son."

"Thanks, Cas, that means a lot." He chuckles, hugging me back. Juice and I have gotten pretty close since living together.

I pull away, smiling towards Half-Sack. "I am sure we will be getting to know each other better now that you are becoming part of the club."

Half-Sack 's cheeks flush a light red color. Now I don't want to tell Jax about today. It will just ruin the good mood, but it has to be done.

"Let's go inside and grab some beers! Just give me a second. Jax and I need to talk."

Juice, JJ, and Half-Sack nod their heads and take off into the kitchen like some over-excited teenage boys. I know they are getting drunk tonight. Jax leans against the porch post, giving me one of his panty-dropping smiles. God, I hate to do this.

I reach into the pocket of my leather jacket, pulling out the syringe. I hold it up for a second, showing Jax. He steps towards me.

"What is that?" Jax asks the question, but he doesn't have to. The look on his face says he already knows the answer.

"I took it from Wendy."


	11. Karma Is Always A Bitch

The ringing of my cell phone wakes me out of a perfectly good dream. I was riding on a road right next to the west coast, the sun beating down on my ash brown locks. The sound of crashing waves was beautiful, and I felt at peace.

Without even checking to see who is calling I answer, in a not so happy tone. People who know me should know better than to wake me up, mornings and I do not coincide well. I am water and morning is oil, we just don't mix.

"This better be good." I roll over, pulling the covers of Jax's guest bedroom over my head. There was barely any light shining through the curtains, but even the tiny amount bothered my eyes.

For the last month, I have been taking the night shift on the 24-hour-Wendy-watch. Jax wanted to have her committed to some type of rehab, but the club feared she would snitch on them if we put her in one. Honestly, I don't know how much she knows, but it's not worth the risk to have any more of my guys behind bars. Now, we all have to waste hours of our lives babysitting a full grown woman.

There is a sensor on the bedside table next to me. It will go off if she opens the door or window in her room. I used to have a system similar to it back at my bar, for after closing time. It was a precaution for if someone tried to come in and rob the place. It's deafening and annoying, it only stops when you turn it off with a passcode.

Thankfully Wendy hasn't tried anything while I have been here. I still have leftover hostility towards her from when I found her trying to shoot up.

"Uhh...Casey, I am sorry. It's my shift, and I don't have a key." Half-Sack sounds like a child that has just been disciplined, feeling guilty of his actions. "Actually...uh.. I am little early. Sorry." All the pent up annoyance in me when I answered the call dispersed.

Half-Sack has become my fourth roommate, and no matter what the kid does, I can't ever be mad at him. Maybe it's the fact his actions somewhat remind me of an innocent child, even though he is neither. Or it could be that he only has one ball and the boys tease him about it. Either way, all I can do is smile and forgive him when he apologizes.

"Give me a second, be right there." I slide out of bed, grabbing my discarded sweatpants and tank top. When both are on, I walk to the front door, the sensor in hand. The house was pristine, for now. This is my last night with Wendy, and I am sure when I leave no one will want to pick up after her like I have been. Gemma and I promised we would switch off months until the baby came. Except she is having someone cover the night shift for her and is taking the evening shift. When we made this plan, it was decided I would get the shift where I would spend the least amount of time with her, because of our less than favorable relationship. Therefore, for the last month, I have been at Jax's place from midnight till six am, every day. It's been a terrible adjustment.

Half-Sack holds up a bag of donuts and coffee when I open the door to greet him. Ignoring the bite of the morning air, I step towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't tell the others, but I swear you are my favorite roommate, kid."

The brown bag crinkles under my touch as I take the food and the coffee from his hands. I let him in, gathering my stuff up with my free hand. The coffee burns my hand a little, but I ignore the feeling. A burn on my hand is worth not having to set my coffee down and having that one second lead me to see Wendy. I always leave my bag right by the front of the door; that way I can get out of here quickly. The less I see Wendy's face, the better.

"Remember to turn the house security system back on after I leave. There is leftover pizza, from Juice yesterday, in the fridge. Wendy frequently will yell at you to turn off her own little personal detectors before she leaves her room. And I don't care what that bitch says, she can't eat junk food all day, don't let her." I look around the clean house one last time, knowing it won't be like this again until I come back. "I think that's all. Good luck with prego woman."

I give Half-Sack a smirk, before closing the door. Finally, I am Wendy free for a while. Ha, I am such a bitch, and I don't even care.

Normally, I could give a rats ass if one of the boys are late for work. Nine out of ten times I will cover for them if Gemma or Clay gets on to them. I lie and say I sent whoever was late on an errand. Gemma and Clay never question my sweet smile, not when it comes to work.

However, the fact that Jax Teller is twenty minutes late is really pissing me off. He promised he would bring me the bag of stuff I left on my bed, which holds everything I need to dress work appropriate, in my eyes at least. I have been sitting around in just a black tank top and gray sweatpants since six thirty this morning. Which didn't bother me until we opened at seven. The look I have been getting from employees and customers are strange, and I can only flick off the ones who work for me.

"I like the attire you wore at the bar much better, love. Don't get me wrong you still look breathtaking, but dressed up you have people wanting to bow at your feet."

There is no need to look up from my phone. That voice is recognizable in any situation. Now I am really going to kill Jax when he gets here.

"If you aren't here for car repairs, you are trespassing, and I don't like trespassers. Actually, I believe there is a sign on the gate that says they will be shot." I swivel in the chair till I am facing Jason dead on. With a loud bang, I put my cell phone down. I force a false smile on my face, that way if anyone is watching us interact they won't think there is something wrong. I like to handle my own problems.

"Who is to say I am not in need of some car repairs?" Jason sits in the chair opposite of me, in front of the desk. "Why else would I visit this establishment? Though I have heard the office manager is the most gorgeous girl in town."

"At one time your flattery was tolerable, maybe even likable. But, after asking more than a dozen times for you to leave the city, the effect of it is just nauseating."

I hate being rude to Jason, I really do. The thing is, the feelings I have toward him are intricate. He has done wonderful things for me, things no one else has done. I have made connections, money, and a life for myself because of him. I will never have to depend on another person, and that is one of the best feelings one can have. Yet, there is also a part of me that blames him for the worst moment in my life. And that part stabs at me every single time I see his face. That part of me pours salt in a unhealable wound. The burn reminds me that even though he has gifted me, he has also taken from me things that can never be returned.

 _A roar of cheering comes from a group of men sitting at the other end of the bar. Fight nights are always the busiest here. It's entertaining to watch people get worked up over who is the better fighter, and seeing people try to prove their point while barely able to slur out their words._

 _I walk to the end of the bar, closest to where the back of the club is. This is where Charlotte is sitting, nursing a vodka sour. She stirs the straw in circles, looking perpetually bored. "This fight reminds me of how my cousin used to solve fights, beating the crap out each other. Then at the end, they were all buddy-buddy again, despite them bleed from their faces."_

 _"Your family sure has an interesting way of resolving their problems," I tell her, making a White Russian._

 _"Trust me, if I told you all about my family, you might never look at me the same again."_

 _Tonight we were supposed to go out, but Jason is having issues with Charlie. Typical of the nuisance to ruin my night. I told Jason that Charlie has overstayed his welcome, a week of complaining about everything is too much._

 _Charlie needs more money._

 _Charlie is angry that his brother left him behind in England._

 _Charlie feels like no one ever gives him the benefit of the doubt._

 _Charlie needs to get the hell out of my life!_

 _I came to the conclusion he has three days to find another place to go. Jason reluctantly agreed on the matter; it took more persuasion than I have ever had to use. Knowing the selfish little brother all too well, I am aware he is going to argue with Jason over this. Jason asked if I would watch over the bar for part of the night, knowing that if I am home when this occurs, I will be less than pleasant._

 _"Letting your drink sit on the counter, without drinking it, is not exactly what people mean when they say some alcohol gets better with age Char." I joke, coming up to her with a bottle of whiskey in hand. Pulling a clean glass from under the counter, I flip it in the air before sitting it down and filling it with my favorite whiskey._

 _I lean on the counter, letting the amber liquid kiss my lips. Drinking on the job is frowned upon, but I am the owner, and I was supposed to have the night off. Therefore, anyone who makes an unnecessary comment can kiss my ass._

 _"You know I haven't even met the guy, and yet he has managed to make my life more complicated. Jason's brother has you being less than fun, which never happens. He has managed to get my plans for the evening canceled. And Jason is practically pulling his hair out in stress from his own blood. I hate Charlie already." Char picks up her glass, downing her drink in a couple gulps._

 _Another uproar comes from the group of mean on the other end of the bar, causing a smile to stretch across my face. The sound of other people having a good night makes me want to do the same._

 _"Screw it, Charlie isn't going to get the better of me. We are getting out of here, right now." I chug the rest of my whiskey, enjoying the slight burn as I do so._

 _"Did you say my name?"_

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I see the idiot himself sauntering over to the bar. Jason is nowhere to be seen, and Charlie looks pleased with himself. Looks like Jason caved into whatever Charlie proposed to him, instead of Jason telling Charlie he needed to leave. This is why I should have stayed at the loft and not worked tonight._

 _Charlie takes a seat on the stool next to Charlotte, who is looking him up and down. She probably thinks he is attractive, most women do. Not me though; I can't get past his selfish ways and cockiness. No one loves him more than he loves himself._

 _Charlie smirked, showing his perfectly straight teeth to Char. Charlotte scoffs, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. With a wink, Charlie tries to flag down one of my bartenders._

 _"Oh no, you are not drinking at my bar! You don't tip my waitresses, you are an angry drunk, and when someone tries to give you your tab, you always say it's on the house." I sneer, turning to put back the bottle of whiskey._

 _Charlie chuckles at me, shaking his head. "That attitude of yours isn't going to be helpful since we all need to start getting along. Since, you know, we are all going to be running this bar together."_

 _Life has a funny way of making sure there is never a dull moment. When one problem ends, another ensues. I wonder if this is karma for all the crazy shit I have done in my lifetime, if this is some twisted type of delayed domino effect. One bastard, little brother falls into my life, and suddenly my most prized possession is going to be run by such bastard._

 _The bottle of whiskey I was once holding is shattered on the floor. In shock of the terrible words that Charlie spoke, I must have dropped it. A piece of glass is embedded in my skin. I look down, watching the blood trickle from the pained spot, yet I don't feel any the injury. The dark crimson liquid catches the attention of Charlotte, who is now running behind the bar. One of my servers is running towards me with a cloth. And Charlie is starring at me, his smirk from earlier hasn't faded in the least._

 _To everyone's astonishment, I let out a laugh, one that someone makes when no other response comes to mind. A laugh that sounds slightly insane._

Clay had informed me when he came in that Jax had to do something quickly before work. I bitched at him, saying that a heads-up would have been nice All Clay did was laugh at me and get me a SAMCRO t-shirt.

Customers are still giving me weird looks, but now I don't have to worry about them staring at my boobs, which had previously been trying to pop out of my tank top.

"You alright darlin'?" Jax walks in the office, setting my bag down on the desk. I feel his eyes on me, but I don't look up at him.

I am sitting in the office chair, my knees pulled up to my chest, and my head resting on top of them. Where thoughts should be, there is nothing. In my mind there are just white walls, me sitting in the middle of the room wondering what is going to happen next.

Jason had gotten on my nerves to the point where I screamed the truth at him. I told him every last detail, something I had previously told myself I was never going to share with anyone else. He just wouldn't leave me alone; my mixed emotion of thankfulness and hatred towards him collided. The consequence is a blast of words, words that tore him apart.

For some time, all Jason could do was sit in the chair opposite of me, with his head in his hands. He wouldn't speak to me or look at me for that matter. I didn't have to see tears to know they were falling down his face.

The aftershock of my own words caused me to become silent until Clay came in a little later. When Clay walked in the door, Jason got up, looking at me for a second. With one look I knew what Jason was feeling. There was regret that he wasn't able to help me, anger that he had been an unknowing part, and utter sadness he hadn't been there to console me over a moment that had drastically changed my life.

"Yeah, today has been interesting, to say the least." I force a smile, going to grab my bag, still not meeting his eyes.

Jax's hand meets mine, making me look at him. His blue eyes see through the facade I put up after Jason left. I made it seem like I was tired, from not getting a good nights sleep. Everyone else who I lied to, once Jason left, hadn't doubted me for a second. Jax isn't everyone else though, he's more than that to me. "You can't lie to me. I know something is wrong."

"No really, nothing is wrong. I...I don't know how to put into words what I am feeling right now, it's not something I have dealt with before." I squeeze his hands a little, hoping to convey that I am somewhat truthful.

In all seriousness what I am feeling right now isn't something I have faced before, but something is wrong. I told Jason the truth, and I have no idea what he is going to do now. I had never seen him so raw and distraught. Every action has a reaction, and for once I can't tell what his is going to be.

Jax walks around the desk, turning the chair to face him when he reaches me. He squats down till we are eye to eye. Sliding his hands into mine, a fuzzy feeling shots through me; a tingling from my head to my toes.

"Darlin', I don't know what's going through that pretty little head of yours, but I think we should ditch this place. Let's leave for the day, get your mind off it." I slide my legs down the chair, pulling his hands into my lap.

Jackson Teller always knows how to make me smile. He doesn't even have to do anything drastic. All it takes is one of his smiles, and kinds words.

"I guess I can condone ditching if it means we can get a beer and take out."

"Beer and take out it is." Jax chuckles.

"I don't think I am a big fan of this game," Juice mutters under his breath as he once again busts, exceeding twenty-one. With a scowl on his face, he pushes the cards towards me. I give his rough hand a little pat. The poor guy should probably sit out for the rest of the game.

"You mean you aren't a fan of losing!" JJ finishes his beer, bringing it down on the table. JJ is not always common sense smart, but he is intelligent when it comes to numbers and facts. Something tells me he is counting cards, but I am not going to snitch on him. After all, I am dealing; therefore he isn't taking my money.

When all the boys came home to see Jax, and I ditched the rest of the work day they insisted I make it up to them by playing some of the card games I learned how to play while living in Vegas. At first, I said no, not wanting any more memories of Vegas to plague my mind. But, I caved after JJ reminded me I had owed him lunch today. Meaning when I ditched he was left without lunch. Being typical JJ, he decided to come home and grovel about it, instead of buying his own or asking someone to lend him a couple bucks.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't feel sorry that I did it; he's a grown man he can figure lunch out for himself, but he did have a point.

The front door opens, and we all turn to see Half-Sack walk in, looking exhausted. He peels off his jacket, hanging it on a peg next to the door. Wendy must have been a handful today, not that any of us should be taken aback by that.

"Want another beer darlin'?" Jax asks, getting up to go to the kitchen. He doesn't want to be here when we ask Half-Sack about his pregnant ex-wife. I can't say I blame him; I don't like hearing about her either, but her life is tied with a little Teller's, and that makes me listen to all of it.

"I would love one, thanks for asking," JJ says cheekily, with a smug grin on his face. I lightly slap him on the back of the head, while telling Jax I would love another.

"Alright kid, let's hear it. How terrible was she today?" I question leaning my head on JJ. JJ, in turn, lays his head on top of mine.

"She was just acting weird. A pizza showed up for her, but I was with her all day and never once saw her pick up the phone to order one. Then, once it got here, she wouldn't let me have any. She ate the whole thing on her own!"

That does sound a little odd, but you can order pizza ahead of time now. Wendy could have ordered it before his shift. Or maybe she did it online, and Half-Sack didn't think about that option.

Half-Sack steals Jax's seat on the other side of me, examining the game of blackjack that Juice is losing badly in.

"You are mad that a woman, eating for two, wouldn't share her pizza?" JJ mocks.

"No..it's more than that...she was just weird! If you were there, you would understand." Half-Sack rests his elbow on the table, intertwining his hands.

"You know JJ, you of all people have no right to judge. You refuse to even set foot in Jax's house." I tell him, shoving his head off mine.

"I hate her."

"I do too, but I go over there!"

"You go over when she is sleeping-"

"Guys, something doesn't feel right." JJ and I stop our bickering, turning to look at the worried, exhausted prospect.

"You might just be over thinking it. Wendy has been acting abnormal since Crazy caught her with heroine. I am sure it's nothing dude." Juice speaks up.

It better be nothing. Wendy is already on my shit list.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are about to get crazy! Thank you everyone for reading :)**

 **Khyharah: Casey already has a strong connection with Abel, and there is more of a reason than just her love for Jax! The truth will come out soon, and eventually the club will find out as well. I hope you liked this update :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! Hopefully this update is is just as good!**

 **Mmarazzo7: Thanks! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out; I was juggling ideas and finally decided on one.  
**


	12. The Blood On Your Hands

Humming to myself, I finish cleaning up the office. Another day is over, and I am ready to relax at home with my comfy sweats on. Tomorrow is the big day, and I am barely able to contain my alleviation, knowing that my big brother will finally be home with his family again.

Originally Donna was going to pick him up from Chino, but she asked me earlier today if I wanted to do it. There was no way in hell I was going to pass that offer up. I didn't even ask why she couldn't anymore, that's how happy I was. To think the Winston kids will be back in Charming, together once again; this hasn't happened in five years. Charming better brace itself for trouble.

"Babydoll, you almost done? I could go for a couple of beers right now." JJ is about as patient as a small child. Closing with him on busier days is the biggest pain the ass. He will sit in my office chair groaning on and on about how he is ready to leave. Delightedly, today is not going to be one of those days.

"I am shutting down the computer now, so quit your whining." I press the lit up green power symbol, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alright, I have had about enough of you today." JJ walks up to me, crouching down to wrap his arms around my legs. My hands adhere to the back of his neck, trying to keep myself from busting ass.

Trying to squirm out of his grip is next to impossible, he has a strong hold on me. "JJ, don't you dare pick me up." The Teller boys have a bad habit of manhandling me, it's a habit they won't kick.

Throwing me over his shoulder, JJ starts walking me out of the office. "Sorry sweetheart, I can't hear you over my _whining_."

JJ grabs my black, leather purse that holds all my things. Whacking him in the back with my fist, he doesn't even flinch.

He grabs my keys off the hook by the front door. My maroon tank top is riding up, the night air blowing on my exposed skin. When he turns around to lock the door, I spot someone stumbling towards us. Immediately, I know it's not one of my boys; they went to Gemma's for family dinner not too long ago. Who would come to a closed automobile repair shop at this hour?

I can make out some features of the person, but not enough to identify them. He or she is hidden by the darkness consuming the night.

"JJ, I think you should put me down. Someone is walking towards us." Well, the person is trying to walk towards us, but they are swaying pretty badly. Whoever it is, they remind me of the way drunk college girls leave nightclubs in Vegas, needing someone to support them so they can make it safely to a cab.

"Cas, I am not stupid enough to fall for that." JJ laughs, clutching onto my legs a little tighter with his one arm. He moves his shoulder up causing me to be thrown in the air, just a little.

"JJ!" I shout in dismay. The exposed skin on my waist brushes against his leather cut, and any other time it would be marginally funny how this reminds me of the time he first got patched in. JJ was so excited he picked me up like this, spinning me around. All I could do was laugh, breathing in the scent of his new leather.

"Turn the hell around!" I scream. There is very little that scares me in this world, and this wobbling guy surely doesn't, but I am an overly cautious person when it comes to strangers. Especially ones who show up out of nowhere, right when we get done closing. It wouldn't be easy protecting myself if needed when I am thrown over JJ's shoulder like some rag doll.

"If it stops you from yelling in my ear, then fine." JJ puts me down and turns to see the guy I was talking about. The stumbling drunk is almost to where light will shine on his face. Promptly JJ shifts into overly defensive big brother mode. He pivots his body so that I am behind him.

Protectively, JJ throws his arm out so I can't walk forward. Scowling in consternation, he starts to approach the intruder. "Let me take care of this guy."

"JJ, I am not a baby. And I highly doubt this drunk could hurt me." I walk around his arm, but he catches my wrist, harshly pulling me back to him. His blue eyes are icy, his lips turned into a hard frown. You can't tell without knowing him personally, but JJ has this ever-present fear of losing people. And I don't think he would ever forgive himself if it happened when he had the ability to stop it from happening.

"Casey, just stay here and don't do anything stupid," JJ demands, leaving me behind. I swear he forgets I am a grown woman who knows how to use a gun and has a mighty hard punch. With the rings on my fingers, I can do some damage to a person's face. A prime example is when I broke Wendy's nose that one day in the clubhouse.

JJ's hand reaches for his gun, to be ready if the unwelcome guest is a danger. Not that he looks like a threat, he can barely function from what I can tell.

JJ isn't very welcoming to strangers, of any kind. He is the one who bought the sign we have on the gate to the garage saying, 'trespassers will be shot'. That pretty much sums up how he deals with outsiders, or at least how he wishes he could.

When the man staggers into the light, I immediately know who he is. He's wearing dress pants and a nice shirt, as always; he must have lost his blazer somewhere. Jason never leaves the house in anything less than business attire.

"Can I help you with something?" JJ asks, his voice is stern, and I can tell he is now gripping his gun. Jason isn't a weapons guy, he has security for that. Well, he does now; if only he had security when I was around.

With a roll of my eyes, I walk towards JJ. "Don't pull that gun on him. Jason won't hurt either one of us. He loves me, and he knows you are like my older brother."

"There she is...my beautiful girl. Tell me something, love." Jason sounds obliterated, he's almost unable to speak. His green eyes widen at the sight of me, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

JJ looks at me with perplexity. I pretend to not see his eyes digging into me. JJ has heard stories of Jason, individual ones I chose to share, but he's never seen him. Everything else that has to do with Jason he is in the dark about. I feel it's better for everyone if they didn't know about my life in Sin City.

"You aren't a drinking-till-I-get-drunk type of guy. What's going on with you?" I stop a couple feet away from him, already smelling the booze on him.

I know exactly what's going on. Jason hasn't shown his face in a couple days, not since I told him everything. Secretly, I had hoped this meant he left, but I knew better than that. Jason is a closure kind of guy and what I told him may have answered one thing, but it also brought more questions to mind.

"Ha! Are you really asking me that, love?" Jason stops walking, putting his hands in the air out of frustration. He has stopped right in front my jeep, needing something to lean on. "Unless...oh my. This one doesn't know either! Ha, you hid it from everyone. And here I thought it was only me who got left out." Jason attempts to point at JJ, but it looks more like he's waving or some bullshit.

JJ's stare on me intensifies, singeing my skin. I feel the heat of his curiosity growing, trying to piece together what Jason is talking about. JJ saw me at the hospital, he is somewhat aware that Jason was a big part of my Vegas life, and now Jason is unleashing the fact that something big happened, something I am not telling anyone. Anyone with that knowledge could see leaving Vegas wasn't one of my 'on a whim decisions', it was much more.

"We aren't doing this here," I hiss. Wherever this drunken fool is staying, he needs to go back to.

"You...you lied to me. Do you know how much that hurt me." Jason barely chokes the words out, his distress turns into tears; tears that I can't handle.

Something in me snaps, letting out the pent up anger I had for Jason. I lied to him? I kept him from impregnable pain!

"I hurt you? Are you kidding? It was me who warned you not to trust that scum bag. I told you he needed to go. I kept saying over and over that things with him weren't adding up. Yet, you are blaming me? You have some audacity, Jason." His name tastes bitter in my mouth. I grab tight onto the top of his collar, it bunches in my hand. When I thrust him against the trunk of my car, Jason's eyes widen. This is not a side of me he has seen since I shot Hobart, the part of me scorching with anger. "You trusted him with EVERYTHING."

Emotion is rising inside of me, my throat feeling tight. I will not cry, he doesn't deserve my tears. Tears are weakness, and I am not weak. Casey Winston doesn't cry. I hate that he's done this to me. Right now, I hate him.

"Guess what? I turned out to be right all along! What do I get for being right? I get to carry around a loss greater than you can ever imagine! You, you practically allowed it to happen! But, you almost got off scot free! If you hadn't found that paper, you would never have known." JJ grabs my waist, trying to pull me off of Jason. He tries to calm me down, whispering to me that maybe I need to talk to Jason tomorrow when he's not drunk, and I am not so wound up. This only causes me to hold on tighter to Jason's collar, because I haven't said all I wanted to yet and he needs to hear this.

"I used to admire you Jase. You built a life for yourself, turned something horrible into something great. Then, you let him ruin it. You let him ruin you, our bar, and he tried to destroy me, but I got out. Now when I look at you, all I can see is the blood on your hands!" My trembling fingers release Jason's collar and I all but collapse into JJ's arms. JJ tries to turn my body so that I can rest my face in the crook of his neck, but I resist.

Jason slides down to the ground, tears now falling down his face. Aren't we quite the pair; letting our emotions spill down our faces like it's not our own faults that we got into this mess. Because as much as I hate to admit it, I am also to blame here. I could have left sooner. I should have run when that man walked through the front doors of my place in Vegas.

"I want you to remember something, Jason. No, I want more than that. I want the fact that it isn't just my blood on your hands to haunt you."

Leaving Vegas was supposed to help relieve the pain, not bring it all back.

* * *

 _"He makes shitty drinks," Charlotte complains. Her black locks spill onto the bar as she checks her phone, to see the time. It's about time we both retire for the night, leaving behind the lighted city streets to collapse into our beds and repeat almost the same day over again tomorrow._

 _Charlie has been working at the bar for the last two years. He's also recently become an unwanted roommate, due to wanting to start saving money. The whole thing feels like a horrible nightmare. All he does at work is flirt with girls, hoping one of them will open their legs for him at the end of the night. He's one cocky son of a bitch too. He's constantly bragging about shit, stuff I am sure he made up._

 _At home, I have to worry about walking out to see naked women in my kitchen. Women who have the boldness to_ _ask_ _who I am, like they own the place. I don't have the fingers to count all the times one of our cars have gone missing, just to show up hours later with him driving them. Charlie reminds me of an arrogant, irresponsible teenager whose parents give him no boundaries. He thinks he can do anything, whenever he feels like doing it._

 _Him hav_ _ing_ _access to all these things in our life pisses me off. And I have expressed that to Jason a multitude of times. You know what Jason does? Nothing. A tiny slap on Charlie's hand and a stern talking to is all that twit gets._

 _"He's a shitty person, so I am not surprised." I wipe the damp counter dry. "I can make you something way better if you want."_

 _"No, you are almost done closing. I don't want to get in the way." Charlotte sighs, realizing it's the average time she heads back to her place._

 _Every night, right as we are closing, I come to the bar to check how we did for the evening. And to make sure our drawers come out right, which they haven't been in the last couple months. Hundreds of dollars have 'mysteriously' gone missing. Jason tells me he is keeping his eyes out, but there is no reason to when we can just fire Charlie, and our problem will be solved._

 _"You would be using one freaking cup. It's not a big deal. Dalia, the bar closer tonight, hasn't closed down this side of the bar yet." I rest my hand on my hip. Doctor Charlotte always thinks she is inconveniencing me somehow, which she never is._

 _Charlotte is my best friend here; we drink together, she helps around the bar when I close, and sometimes we just leave for the weekend and go wherever we feel like going. Most days I am convinced she and this bar are the only reason I stay in Vegas. "You know what, I don't know why I asked. You are getting a drink whether you like it or not."_

 _I throw the ratty towel in a small hamper I pull out around closing. Grabbing a bottle of our best vodka, I start making her a mixed drink._

 _"Hey Ms. Winston, our drawers are short again."_

 _I cringe at the sound of someone calling me Ms. Winston. It makes me feel old and reminds me of my mother. My mom who hates me. "Dalia, hun, call me Casey or boss lady or anything other than the name you just said."_

 _"You ready to turn in for the night, love?"_

 _I slide the fruity drink to Charlotte and see Jason walking towards me. "No, we have a problem." I snap, tired of telling Jason night after night that Charlie is stealing from us, just for Jason to do nothing._

 _"What would that be, darling?" Jason stands next to Charlotte, leaning on the bar. Charlotte and Jason get along pretty well, and even she agrees with me that he is ignorant with this whole Jason situation. He refuses to open his eyes to what is right there._

 _I walk over to Dalia, grabbing the receipt paper that would show him that we are yet again short a couple hundred dollars._

 _"Go home sweet girl, you have class tomorrow. We will finish up here." I send Dalia home, knowing Jason and I will be here arguing over this for some time. All we seem to do is argue anymore._

 _I hand Jason the papers, giving him a furious glare. "Your shithead of a little brother is stealing from us, and you are letting him get away with it."_

 _"How can you automatically assume it's my brother?" Jason looks at me questioningly. There is no anger or hostility in his voice. He seems genuinely curious, but not shocked at the accusation. He's aware, just as I am that Charlies is a shady character. Yet, he refuses to stand up to his little brother._

 _"The first couple of nights I was assuming, not that you can_ _blame me_ _for that with his track record, but then I set up cameras. Now I have proof that it's Charlie. Proof that not only is he a thief,_ _but_ _he's also a terrible employee." I cock one_ _of my eyebrows, my lips pursed. "And if that isn't good enough, several employees told me he's been giving free drinks away, taking bottles when he leaves, and drinking on the job."_

 _Jason licks his lip, looking down at the counter for a second. "Okay, I will talk to him tonight. I will take care of this. Maybe you and Charlotte should have a girls night tonight."_

 _I grab Jason's hand, making him look up at me. "Thank you, babe. I will see you tomorrow morning."_

 _"Of course, love."_

* * *

 _Flipping all the lights off, I pull out my phone to call Charlotte. Jason went home to talk to Charlie, and it makes me nervous the conversation didn't take that long. Thirty minutes after he left Jason texted me saying we should get brunch in the morning and 'discuss Charlie's future actions'. I am unsure if this brunch will be pleasant or turn into another fight._

 _Closing took longer since I did it all by myself, so I sent Charlotte home. She said she was gonna grab takeout and meet me back at her place, which sounded perfect to me. I walk out of the bar, closing the door when someone puts a rag over my mouth._

 _"One move and you're a dead bitch."_

* * *

 _The pounding in my head is making me nauseous. Any minute my head is going to combust, at least that's what it feels like. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pretend I am cuddled up to my favorite pillow in bed. Unfortunately, since I may have a concussion, I am not allowed to be in bed yet. Instead, I am in my living room with Jason trying to question me, Charlotte taking care of my wounds, and Charlie sitting on the couch watching. He's useless in every situation._

 _"Are you ready to tell me what happened, love?" Jason's voice booms in my ears, making me want to pull my hair out. His voice exacerbates the pounding in my head, causing me to groan in pain._

 _Talking while getting stitches in your forehead has proven to be tough. Charlotte keeps hitting me and telling me to sit still every two seconds. "I already told you. These two guys kidnapped me, and they weren't very good at it. The two men didn't wear masks, I know exactly what they look like-"_

 _Jason cuts me off, clearing his throat. He's rather choleric about the fact that I am not taking being kidnapped seriously. "Enough critiquing their kidnapping techniques. What happened next?"_

 _I wince as I feel Charlotte finish stitching up my forehead. There was a mighty big gash on it from the guy slamming my head against the wall of the bar when I tried to fight back. The stupid man thought whatever was in his rag would knock me out instantly, amateur._

 _"Is there a way to kidnap someone properly?" Charlie chuckles to himself, thinking mocking me right now is a good idea. Charlotte sits next to me, holding my arm, so I don't attempt to get up._

 _"When you know outlaws, you learn a lot of interesting things." I lean back against our leather couch, wishing I was home with my boys right now. They would be getting some sweet revenge on the two guys who put their hands on me._

 _"You knew outlaws in your quiet, little town-"_

 _"Will both of you shut your mouths! Charlie if you can't keep your mouth closed, then get out. Casey, skip your comments and tell me what happened." Jason's exasperated voice makes me feel guilty. He's tearing himself up over the fact these guys hurt me, and I am over here joking about it._

 _"They took me to some empty parking garage. Nothing about it felt similar, no recognizable land markings or anything either. They went on this spiel about how they looked into who I was, telling me I grew up in a little town where nothing happens, and they knew who I was, blah blah blah. Then they threatened me, saying that if Charlie didn't have his debts paid soon, they were going to hang my body off a billboard, where all the people in my town can see. And the worst part of it all was they were going to pin it on you, Jason."_

 _Letting out a sigh, I thought about how idiotic the whole plan was. How were they going to hang my body off a billboard without anyone noticing? Why a billboard? And how did they plan on pinning my murder on Jason? The whole plan was too much. And it makes zero sense that they would involve my hometown._

 _"Honestly, the whole thing sounds like a load of bullshit. Charlie, I don't know who you owe money, but they aren't that bright. I mean they let me go, and I didn't find them all that intimidating."_

 _"Dammit Casey!" Jason brings his fist down on our glass coffee table, sending a spiderweb crack up the table. "That's it, you aren't working at the bar anymore. You can work from home, and lay low for now. Charlie will have to pick up the slack."_

 _"Pick up the slack? Jason, he has been stealing money from us! There is no slack to be picked up; he needs to be fired."_

 _"I have not been steal-"_

 _"All of you shut the fuck up!" Charlotte screams, shocking all of us. I glance over at her, seeing her face a deep red. Clearly, she is just upset about this as the rest of us are. "Casey is going to be staying with me, seeing as I don't see her actually resting like she should if she stays here with you two. No need to worry about her safety at my place, I own guns and know how to use them._

 _Jason, I will consider letting her come back when you pull your head out of your ass and realize Casey is telling the truth about your little brother; he's obviously using you. Whether you are too blind to see it, or you are choosing to ignore it, I don't know. Charlie, you are a shitty person. You steal from your brother's bar, use anyone and everyone for whatever you want, and are causing two people that I love dearly to detest each other." Charlotte starts packing up her first aid kit, ready to get me out of here._

 _None of us say anything, because all of us know she's right. For a couple seconds there is only an awkward silence, then Charlie stomps out of the room. He slams the door as he leaves._

 _Jason stands up from his seat walking over to me. "Char, can I get a second with Casey please?"_

 _Charlotte walks out of the living room, leaving the two of us alone. "My love, I am going to fix this. You don't have to go, please don't."_

 _Jason's green eyes plead with me. What Charlotte said is a hundred percent true, I have slowly grown to dislike Jason. The Vegas atmosphere is the thing keeping me here, the meeting new kinds of people every night. It's a thrill I don't want to give up_

 _The love I have for Jason is still there, but it's overshadowed. Charlies is tearing us apart, and if someone can come between us; how sturdy is our relationship?_

 _Taking a deep sigh, I lean to place my forehead on the top of his head. "Jason, you gave me a chance once. From the time you met me three and a half years ago, you have been one of the kindest people I have ever known. You gave me so much, without asking anything in return. So, I am going to give you a chance. I know you love your little brother, but I can't live or work with him. He needs to go Jason. I am going to go to Charlotte's for a couple of weeks and let you figure things out. Call me when you do."_

 _After giving Jason's forehead a kiss, I leave the apartment. I flashback to three years ago when I left Jax behind, the immense pain that ate at me when I drove out of Charming. The hurt I felt leaving Jason wasn't comparable. Maybe it was because if he shapes up I will come back or maybes it's because Jax was the one._

 _Maybe I do have a concussion, and everything is just mixed up in my mind._

* * *

 **A/N: I know I have been absent, and I am so sorry! I am ending Casey's time in Las Vegas, so I wanted to make sure the ending was perfect. I have the next two episodes written out. They will be posted after Christmas (maybe one before if I have time). Thank you for being patient with me and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your continued support!

Khyharah: I hate Wendy and Charlie more than words can describe. The next chapter will tell all; you will soon know what Jason does!

xxcuriousmexx: Wendy will get what she deserves. I have big plans for her.

Bikerbitch645: Thank you :) Next episode will tell all, though I did hint at it in this one!

Foreverkee: It's going to send Casey over the breaking point when she finds Wendy.


	13. Angel Wings

A clattering noise causes me to jerk awake. Groaning in annoyance, I roll over and pull one of my pillows over my head. Who in the hell is awake before five o'clock? None of the lazy bums I live with like getting up before the sun rises, unless absolutely necessary. Peeking out from under my pillow, I grab my cellphone to check how much longer I can sleep.

Shit! It's nine in the morning?! How did I sleep through all of my alarms? I must have set ten different ones to avoid this exact scenario. Jumping out of bed, I throw on a tank top and grab a pair of sweatpants. While I try to walk and put my sweat pants on, at the same time, I notice the delicious scent of bacon lingering in the air.

Okay, something is definitely off today. I am the only person who does the cooking in this house. If I even mention to the boys they should cook, they come home with some kind of take out. It's not worth complaining about, though, because Jax runs out and gets food whenever we run low, JJ pays the bills and always makes sure the liquor cabinet is full, Juice fixes anything and everything in the house, and Half-Sac runs around doing whatever the rest of us don't feel like doing.

Sprinting down the hallway, I rack my brain, trying to remember where my keys are. "Did one of you assholes turn off my alarms this morning? Or did my dumbass self do it, because I was supposed to be on the road three hours ago!"

"Cas.." Jax starts to say before I quickly cut him off.

"Oh no, I don't have time to talk about anything this morning," I walk straight into the living room, without even glancing at whoever is in the kitchen, "Unless you are confessing to turning off my alarms. Then I can maybe give up a second to bitch about that."

"Casey..." Jax tries again. Oh god, he's using my full first name. This is never good.

Noticing my sneakers under the coffee table, I slump to the ground, shoving them on my feet. "Nope, no, I do not have time for any serious matters, especially if this is about last night. I don't know what JJ may have told you, but he probably over exaggerated.

"What happened last night?" The voice pulls me out of my half-awake haze. It's Opie; my big brother is here, in my kitchen.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see him sitting in my kitchen with JJ and Jax. He doesn't look like someone who has spent the last five years in prison, with his hair slicked back and his beard the same length he always keeps it. The one thing that is missing is his SAMCRO leather cut.

Pushing myself off the ground, my face breaking out a broad smile, "You little shit! How are you here right now?" Opie stands up, pulling me into this arms.

"It was all Jax; he bartered with the cops to let me out late last night," Opie squeezes me tightly, "Let's not tell Donna this. Jax and JJ say you have a lot going on in your life right now and I wanted to make sure you are okay. Donna will be pissed if she knows I didn't come straight home."

As if I thought it wasn't possible to be any more in love with Jax Teller, he convinces a correctional officer to let my brother out early. Opie is the one person I can't keep secrets from, no matter the cost. He may get aggravated by my discretions, and we may bump heads about them, but at the end of the day, he always stands with me. Jax knows I am going to open up to anyone it will be him.

Looking over Opie's shoulder, I glare at JJ. I am sure it was JJ who told Opie about Jason, and the little dispute we got into last night. He never lets me get away with anything.

"Hey, all I did was pick Opie up to surprise you, Cas. JJ did the rest." Jax chuckles, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah, I did. Babydoll, it's time someone knew what the hell is going on. What happened in Vegas?" JJ has a stern look on his face. The hardness of his blue eyes yells at me like I am some in trouble teenager.

I pull away from Opie with a small smile. Opie isn't the kind of brother to push me into doing anything I don't want to do because unlike JJ he realizes, I need to come to my own conclusions and decisions. I learn best from my own actions and mistakes; it's always been that way.

Slowly, I walk over to the kitchen table. When I came back to Charming, I told myself Las Vegas wasn't going to be a subject I ever talked about again. There was no need, but apparently, things that happen in Vegas don't stay a secret.

Opie slides into the chair next to me, and all three boys are patiently waiting for me to speak. Though, I am not sure they are ready for what they are about to say.

"The reason I came back to Charming is, that a couple of nights before I came back, someone tried to kill me. And they were almost successful."

* * *

 _Breaking out in cold sweats, I lean against Charlotte's shower. For the past two weeks, I have been on and off getting sick. The first couple times I hid it from Char, but it became apparent something wasn't right with me when I would suddenly get up and run to the bathroom. I could only claim I held my bladder too long so many times._

 _"Casey, maybe you should see a doctor." Charlotte leans against the door frame, looking down at me with concerned facial expression._

 _"I am currently living with one. Is that not enough?' I sassed. Man, I have been snappy lately._

 _I could feel her rolling her eyes at me. Curling my hands into my hair, I go over the possibilities of what is happening to me over in my head. I despise being sick, and I hate going to the doctor and having them list off things that could be wrong with me. Sucking it up, and getting through it is my motto. However, this always getting sick is becoming increasingly annoying._

 _The only time I heard of this happening was when I had a friend in high school, who not too long after the prom...oh shit._

 _"Charlotte, we need to see a doctor right now." I stand up, wiping the sweat off my forehead. I believe I know exactly what is going on._

 _"Casey, I just said that-"_

 _"Car! Now!" I yell, pushing past her. This can not be happening._

* * *

 _The doctor comes in, holding a piece of paper and a couple of pamphlets. After running a couple of tests, it became pretty obvious that my assumption is right. This is happening. This is really happening._

 _It's not the right the time, not with the right person, but I am pregnant._

 _"Lucky you, you aren't showing yet. At twelve weeks that isn't uncommon, for this being the first time you are pregnant. The tests show your little girl is very healthy."_

 _Lucky me, pregnant with Jason's child. Jason, who still hasn't made one thing right. The guy who is still allowing his kid brother to destroy all the great things in his life._

 _My employees have the bar have been complaining to me for the last two months I have been gone. They say things went from bad to worse. No shocker there._

 _"Can I see the picture?" Charlotte asks. The doctor looks at me for permission, and I nod my head yes._

 _Charlotte is the only person in my life here I can rely on. I can't raise a child in this scenery. Not just a child, a little girl. To think this baby could have my craziness, and then add in growing up on the strip. If that doesn't scream disaster, I am not sure what does._

 _Charming, that's where I could see raising my baby girl. She would be with her family. My father would love to have another grandchild around. Opie's kids would finally have cousins on his side. JJ wouldn't care about not being blood-related to her; he would tell everyone he has a niece. But Jax, what would Jax think?_

 _"Are you going to tell Jason?" Charlotte asks when the doctor slips out of the room to get my samples of prenatal vitamins._

 _"Yes, I am going to tell him I am leaving with my child. He can either come or be left behind."_

* * *

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" Opie questions.

Throughout my story, JJ sat across from me with a frown. No part of my doubts he is plotting ways to murder the people who hurt me. Not that he has to worry about them. I took care of everything before I came home.

Jax got up several times to grab a beer out of the fridge in the garage. His scratched up knuckles tell me that isn't the only thing he did out there, and I had yet to get to the worst part of the story.

Opie just sat next to me. The angrier he got, the more I felt the heat radiating from him, but he pretended to remain calm. Every once in while he would place a hand on top of mine, just for support.

I told the boys the story, up until I left Jason to live with Charlotte. A part of me isn't ready to admit I lost my little girl. There's a longing within me, one that may never be filled. A yearning to hold my baby in my arms, to tell her I will protect her with my life. But I can't do that because I lived and she died.

Holding in my emotions, I bite down on my lower lip. No, this isn't the time to tell the rest of the story. I am not ready.

"Las Vegas life was crazy. I loved the rush; the new people every night, running around strip on my nights off, and the endless amounts of things to do. Not one night was the same. I thrived off of that. That and my friend Charlotte, those are the reasons I stayed."

My eyes flicker over to Jax's. How do I convey to him that Jason was nothing compared to him; a mere boy compared to the man that Jax Teller is. No one stands in the way of what Jax wants, and if they do, they better be prepared for the wrath he brings. Jax stands his ground, he fights for what he believes in, and he doesn't give up on the things he loves.

For fuck's sake, I just told him I had been with another man, loved another man, and he sat through every detail of the story. Even when he went to get a drink, he asked me to pause my tale until he got back. Leaving him is one of my biggest regrets; it forever will be.

"Keep going. What happened next?" JJ urges me to continue, crossing his arm over his chest.

How do I tell the rest without mention the part of me I lost?

"Jason kept Charlie around. Charlie stayed the same asshole he had been since birth, and despite Jason shoveling over money to pay back the thugs he owed it to, Charlie spent the money on other things. The night I went to end things with Jason those thugs found me, and they said my life would be the debt Charlie never paid. They sliced my stomach open and left for me dead in some alleyway. Charlotte saved me life."

A heavy silence falls in the room. What I had said was not an exact lie, more of a lie by omission. But it felt wrong because there is so much more to what happened. A sickening feeling of guilt boils inside of me. I need some dark liquor.

JJ shifts in his seat, putting his elbows on the table. "You are leaving something out."

"JJ, drop it. She's told us what she wants. In time she will tell us the rest." Opie argues in my defense, send JJ a sharp glare.

"Jason needs to leave Charming." Jax breaks his silence. You can hear his jaw clenching, feeling his rage taking over him, and I know if Jason doesn't leave Jax may kill him.

"I say we make him leave now." JJ pushes his chair backward, ready to barge out the door.

I feel Opie's eyes on me, but I don't budge. I sit with my hands in my lap, thinking about other things. Tonight I don't care what happens to Jason. Tonight I want to forget about everything for a while.

"I am going to grab a drink." I hear the boys protest, but I take my black sweatshirt and am out the door without a second thought.

* * *

 _Walking into my office, it feels like foreign territory. I hadn't come in since Jason and me's fight, due to the fact I wanted to kill Charlie every time I saw him. The office looked untouched, but there is a hint of Jason's cologne in the air._

 _Abruptly, my stomach lurches forwards, and I barely make it to the trashcan to empty my lunch inside of it. Papers that had been in my hand scatter on the ground as I groan in disgust. This is miserable. Why must someone be punished like this when bringing a life into the world? Women should be rewarded for what we have to go through for nine months._

 _"Whoa, didn't expect to see you here! Jason's not here by the way. You are going to have to come back and be a bitch some other time."_

 _Charlie's voice makes me hurl once again. I hate him, and if I had the energy, I would take him out right now. It's not like the little prick doesn't deserve it for what he puts everyone through._

 _"Fuck off, Charlie! Get out of my office." I shout, pushing my body up against the wall. I don't understand the feeling of being hot and cold at the same time, and every time I throw up, it happens. It's miserable._

 _Charlie bends down, picking up the papers I had dropped. It didn't occur to me that I should grab them out of his hands. When Charlie fell to the floor with his eyes widen in shock, only then did I realize he was staring at my doctors slips that say I am pregnant. Also thrown in there are home listings for Charming, California._

 _"You're going to have my brother's kid," For once Charlie's smug smile is absent, "and you are thinking about moving back home?"_

 _I had just ripped the ground our from under Charlie's feet. Jason is what he relies on to live. Without his big brother, he has no money, no home, and no one to put up with all of his bullshit. Charlie with no Jason is just a spoiled little boy who throws tantrums when he can't get his way. And those little kids throw fits not only because they are angry, but also because they are scared. They can't fathom what happens when they stop being treated like little kings._

 _"I am almost three months, so don't get your hopes up that I might miscarry." I sneer leaning my head against the wall. Pity is not an emotion I will ever feel for Jason's younger brother. People need to learn to grow up, to take care of their own shit._

 _"So that it? You think Jason will just leave everything behind and move away with you? He loves this place. Jason's best decision was moving here." Charlie argues, throwing the papers into my lap._

 _I roll my eyes at him. "I think what you are asking is if he is if I actually believe he is going to leave you behind. And the answer is yes, I do think he will. He might not leave the bar behind for me, but for his own flesh, his little girl, he will." I stand up, watching Charlie's pathetic face scrunch up in anger, "It's time to grow up and be a man, Charlie. That is if you even know how to be one."_

* * *

Three scotches in and I still feel horrible. Donna called me not too long ago thanking me for dropping off Opie. She told me she understood me not wanting to come in since I had made the long drive to get him and bring him home. JJ or Jax must have taken him home when they failed to find me.

I spent Opie's first day back telling him about my shitty ass drama in Vegas and then left to get a drink at some bar a couple of blocks down from the club. What a great little sister I am.

My phone died shortly after Donna called, probably because JJ had been calling me every twenty minutes. I ignored all his calls, not wanting to be pressured into finishing my story. JJ can be pushy, and with the mood I am, it's best I stay away.

"Rough day, Doc?" I hear the bartender ask someone who slipped into a stool a couple down from mine.

"I will drink to that," I mutter under my breath.

"You could say that." An all too familiar voice responds. Tara Knowles. JJ's high school sweetheart who up and left him without saying goodbye. She was the only girlfriend of his I ever liked, and she turned out to be the one who broke his heart.

I swivel around to look at the beautiful brunette. She has a more mature look to her now, but I have memories of us before either of us were too mature. We had some fun times together, despite our three year age difference. We were wild together, often ending up being arrested with one another. Her high school graduation night is a night I will never forget. The two of us start off the night getting tattoos, which I had to flirt with the artist continuously to let me get underage. I still have my tiny pair of angel wings on my upper right shoulder. I was the clubs 'little angel', so it only seemed fitting. More like a little hellion, but I would not put devil horns on my body.

Tara and I snuck away from the Teller boy's and ended up at some bar a town over. We danced together on top on of the counter, until I fell off, causing me to have the biggest bruise on my ass for weeks. You would think that would stop us, you know with one of us being injured. Nope. The two of us broke into the clubhouse, because I couldn't find my keys, and stole bottles from the bar there. Then she convinced me to climb onto the roof of the garage with her. Two hours later the cops, firefighters, and half the club arrived to get us down. JJ was the maddest he had ever been that night, but as soon as Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and told him how much she loved him, all he did after that was laugh. JJ's weakness was Tara Knowles, and everyone knew it. Jax didn't even seem phased by my actions; he just called me crazy and took care of me the next day.

"A doctor, huh? Does this mean our partying days are behind us?" I ask, a little grin appearing on my face.

Tara glances over at me; astonishment fills her eyes. The old Tara would have flung her arms around me and ordered us a round of shots. Times have changed. "I thought the next time I saw you Jax would have to hold you back so that you wouldn't punch me in the face for what I did to JJ."

Gulping the last of my drink, I inch over to sit next to her. I wave my hand at the bartender, signaling for two shots. "I hate that you hurt JJ, but not too many years after you left JJ, I split from Jax. The only difference being that I said goodbye."

"I always thought you would be an old lady by now." Tara studies me, seeing if I changed any since the last time we say each other.

I don't know if she will be happy or disappointed to know I haven't changed one bit. "Nope, still Crazy Casey, the club's little angel."

* * *

 **A/N: Now you know Casey's secret, and it's heartbreaking. If you are wondering if she got her revenge, let me tell you she did! The next chapter will be the start of season one!**

 **Tara is back in Charming! Wonder if that will stir up any drama!**

 **And why haven't we heard much about Wendy? I am sure you all know that answer!**

Foreverkee: Jason will be leaving very shortly! I promise :)

bravesfan152001: I love Tara and I didn't want Casey and Tara competing for Jax. Hell, she already has Wendy causing her issues. And that was one of my inspirations for JJ Teller! You will find out more about Jason in the next two chapters!


	14. Unboxing Secrets

The clubhouse is quiet tonight. Most of the members are off doing their own thing. It's a rare occurrence, the silence here. Last time I heard it this quiet is when I first came back from Vegas. There's almost an eerie feeling attached to it, and it's not peaceful to me.

Sitting sideways on the seat of Jax's bike, I stare up at the stars, mentally drawing a line from one to the other as I wait for Jax to finish up inside. Stars used to amaze me as a child. To me, it seemed impossible that the phosphorescent objects could be light years away. I couldn't wrap my head around how the brightness they emitted could shine down for my eyes to see if they were truly that far.

A lot of childhood memories have been popping into my mind as the due date of a particular Teller boy draws closer. This kid will have more love and support than he could ever imagine. I know I did. Growing up as a member of the SAMCRO family, there were people to help me out with any problem I came across.

When I failed a math test in middle school, Bobby sat with me, helping me solve problem after problem until my brain finally comprehended algebra. He was more excited than me when I got an A on my next exam. Chibs voice of reason calmed me down anytime I got angry. Apparently, I tend to be irrational when angry. Though, I still think smashing my cheating ex-boyfriend's car was a fabulous idea, and he deserved much worse.

Happy's visits to the clubhouse brought endless entertainment. Most of my wildest ideas came from our conversations, and he loved hearing about all the trouble I caused while he was on the road.

Gemma claimed me as her own daughter from a young age, taking me shopping before the start of every school year, giving me advice on everything under the sun, and loving me unconditionally.

Last, but certainly not least, I had JJ, Jax, and Opie constantly around me. Opie kept me in school, demanding I do my best. I graduated with honors because of him. JJ watched over me like a hawk, not allowing anyone to hurt me or let me caused too many problems. And Jax, he played along with all my schemes, put a smile on my face every day, and eventually made me fall in love with him.

"You ready to go darlin'?" Jax's voice returns me from the past. Here comes my smile, the one only he can paint across my face. Speak of the devil, and the Prince of Charming shall appear.

"I have been ready, pretty boy. It's you who took too long closing up," I say teasingly, swinging my leg over the other side of the motorcycle. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he chuckles as he blows out the smoke away from me.

With Jax taking permanent residence on my couch, I tinkered with the schedule, so we arrive and leave work at the same time. Why wastes gas when I can have this sexy motorcyclist carting me around? If I ever need to run an errand, I steal Gemma's Cadilac, Jax's truck, or I make Half-Sac go for me.

"Once I pick up your favorite take out and some beers, you won't even remember it took longer than usual," Jax says as he hands me my helmet. He's right, delicious food and good alcohol is the way to make me forgive and forget, well when it comes to the little things.

A loud exploding noise catches us both off guard. Jumping slightly, I swirl my head towards the sudden racket. Holy shit, what I am seeing is almost surreal.

Sliding off the motorcycle, I gawk at a giant cloud of orange flames and black ash rising in the air. The only time I have seen an explosion like this is in action movies. It's kind of awesome to be able to experience a real blowout in person, but a part of me acknowledges this means trouble. And it's taking away from my awe.

You see, nothing occurs in Charming without the Sons knowing about it, that's a standard the club lives by. With the expression of pure shock on Jax's face right now, one can assume the club had no idea this was going to take place tonight, or ever for that matter.

"Well, it appears your day isn't over," I get back on the bike, "You are going to have to dig up your box of money. The Sons will need to fork over wads of cash to cover this up."

* * *

 _" **This is stupid, I'm like a prisoner in my own home**_ ," Wendy screeches over the phone. I lay my phone on my desk, turning on the speaker option. If I continue to hold the cell to my ear, I will surely have my ear drum burst from her yelling.

Following the fiery incident last night, all the boys were called into the clubhouse bright and early. Together, they rode to the site of whatever blew up last night. This left the Teller-Morrow shop short-handed, so Gemma and I have been running around trying to keep today in order. Since I got to work, I have been rearranging the schedule of whose car to fix when, and who can come to pick up their automobiles today. Customers have been less than pleased by the changes.

With every Son needed, we are left with only the ordinary workers. And also no babysitter for the junkie, Wendy. So, I rigged my all too convenient security system I set up at Jax's house to phone Unser if Wendy tries to leave. It's the best option we have right about now, and I personally don't care if she hates being trapped inside, alone.

"One, you are at Jax's house. Secondly, I am thrilled it makes you feel like an inmate, because prison is where most people would be if they got caught attempting to shoot up heroine when they are pregnant!" Shoving part of my bacon and egg breakfast sandwich in my mouth, I roll my eyes.

She's confined to her ex-husband's house, because she got caught trying to shoot up crank. Yet, she assumes I should treat her like the Queen of England? Wendy is lucky I answer he calls.

" ** _I am hungry, and there is nothing to eat in this shit hole_** ," she complains. I can hear her opening cabinets in the kitchen, moving stuff around to search for food. Chewing my own food, I mimic her talking with my hand. God, she's annoying the shit out of me today.

"We left you a credit card. Have groceries delivered or order in. I already told you no one can come by till after work," I explain once again. Either Wendy isn't paying attention to me, or her pregnancy brain is causing severe damage to her listening skills.

A loud groan comes from my lit up phone, " _ **Whatever, bitch**._ "

"Bye, junkie." I hang up, not able to tolerate her whining any longer. All she had to do was stay clean, and she would be freely walking around. Which now that I think about it, is a scary thought. I am glad I caught her.

"Hey, there's someone on line two who needs a tow," someone shots from inside the garage. I can barely hear them over the power tools.

God, I hate the average workers, they don't even have the decency to talk to me face to face. Yelling from across the auto shop as if I have super sonic hearing. If those boys are afraid of me, they would never survive the club.

Standing up, my chair slams into the wall. I am already irritated with today; I won't have these idiots making it worse. Appearing in the doorway to the garage, I settle into it, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hey, assholes, if you want to talk to me, come in the damn office. Screaming at me while you are working is rude, and frankly, I refuse to put up with your bullshit today. Got it?"

Their answers come in grunt noises and the nodding of heads. No, yes ma'am or alright boss? If Gemma were here right now, she would put them in their place, but truthfully, I have no interest in giving in to these boys rudeness. They would get pride out of garnering up a reaction from me.

Spinning around to head back to my desk, I slam into someone. Pushing myself off the person, I feel their leather cut under my palms. Real leather has a distinct texture to it, and the feeling is grained into my brain by now. The boys aren't back yet. Who the hell is this? Stepping back, I stare up to see a smiling Happy Lowman.

This man happens to be one of my favorite members. He has done all of my tattoos except one, which he is still disappointed by. No one has more of a unique personality than this man, and I don't care if people think he's a little off, I personally love his stories.

"No way could you really be THE Happy Lowman. I mean, I haven't seen the guy in six years so I could be confusing you for him. I have been back in Charming for two years, and Happy would have surely come to visit me sooner," I lightly push him, "in case you haven't caught on, you should know I am offended."

"Man, you are the who left without saying goodbye," Happy snaps back, with a laugh. People find the Washington member intimidating, scary even. If we go places bystanders will stop to stare at him, whispering who knows what to each other, but right now, as he sits opposite to me with a grin on his face, I only see a kind hearted man.

The flashing red light on the office phone reminds me of the call on line two; this better be a life or death situation. I am one whining customer away from pouring myself a glass of whiskey.

Answering the call, I flick Happy off in response to his lame reply. Sparatic is my middle name; coming and going without hello's or goodbye's is my thing. No one else, except for me, has an excuse for being so rude.

Hanging up the phone, a mischievous smirk spreads itself on my face. Turns out the call is going to make my day considerably less monotonous. "Happy, you wanna go on a tow job with me?"

"No," he scoffs at me while leaning back in the office chair. Yeah, he is about to change his mind here in a second.

Grabbing my leather jacket, I shrug my shoulders at him, "Well, guess you will miss out on the deer stuck in someone's windshield. And it's really a shame, because I already have a brilliant plan on what to do with the head of the deer."

Just as predicted, Happy gets to his feet, wanting to join me. Throwing my left over garbage from breakfast away, I find myself thinking about Wendy. Leaving her in Jax's house alone isn't optimal; I have a bad feeling she is going to get herself into trouble.

* * *

Driving into the Teller-Morrow Autoshop, I notice all the boys are back. Their motorbikes all in a line, like usual; it's a beautiful sight. Working when they are gone is tedious. I need people to mess with throughout the day. And a nonmember can quit pretty easily, which leads to Gemma yelling at me. It may or may not have happened once or twice in the past.

"Happy, will you bring me the chainsaw," I ask, jumping out of the tow truck. A light breeze skims the exposed skin right above my jeans; it sends a shiver up my spine.

Gemma called and told me to get back to the shop ASAP. I thought I would be arriving to complete chaos, but the morning rush has almost come to a standstill from what I am witnessing. Maybe my wish of being able to head to Jax's sooner is coming true.

The impaled deer has grabbed the attention of all of the guys in the garage. Most of The Son's mozy over to inspect the car I brought in. It's not every day that Crazy Casey drives the company tow truck, most times I run when people ask me to tag along. Unquestionably, I am up to no good, and they know it.

Half-Sac pales at the mammal and its blood covering the windshield. Perfect, the intended victim of my plan is here. Samcro's newest prospect, also my brand-new roommates, is a vegetarian. Needless to say, he is not a fan of meat. So, when a man called asking for a tow, due to a deer stuck in his car's windshield, I knew the perfect person to deal with this problem, Half-Sac.

"Some days, you're the Beemer. Some days, you're the goddam deer," Jax says as he walks up to me. His smile is infectious, and I find myself grinning back at him. Sweeping the explosion under the rug must have gone in The Son's favor, thank goodness. We just got Opie back from jail; no one better go back behind bars anytime soon.

"He's a beauty, isn't he? Too bad Crazy already has a plan for him." Happy hands me the chainsaw, and JJ immediately steps closer to me, ready to rip the power tool from my hands. I am not allowed to handle their equipment, though it's occurred without them knowing.

With a clenched jaw, JJ surveys the other Son's reactions. With none of them speaking up, he steps in. JJ's voice drops to protective mood, "Whoa, baby girl. What do you think you are doing with that?"

"Me? I won't be doing anything, but I thought this would help Half-Sac with the deer," I smile, glancing over at the prospect. Paling further, Kip takes a tiny step back from the car. He better not faint on me, a bloody deer is tasteful compared to the horrendous things he will come across if he gets patched in.

"Wait, wait what?" Half-Sac stutters over his words, staring at me in disbelief. Sorry kid, no prospect flies under the radar, no matter how much I like them as a person.

"You heard Crazy, get to taking care of this," JJ demands, bringing down a hard hand on the boy's shoulder. The sooner the chainsaw is not in possession, the sooner JJ will be able to relax once again.

Half-Sac slowly walks over to me, taking the chainsaw from my hands. I swear he is slightly trembling at the idea of cutting the buck in half. Jax slings his arm onto my shoulders, laughing at his brother frightening the clubs prospect. Ahh, this day has become terrific.

"Bad news Cas, you can't stick around. Gemma has given the two of us a job to do," Jax informs me.

"Really," I scoff in disbelief, "The shop is slow. Can't your mom go and I stay here to see Kip possibly pass out."

I did not go on a tow job just to not be able to see Half-Sac become all squirmy while cutting the deer up. I already have a bet with Happy for if Half-Sac is going to puke or not, and I have a unique plan for the head of the deer. I thought up a way to get all my boys at once, and it's one of my most simple projects.

"Nope," Jax holds out my bike helmet for me, and I sigh in discontent.

"Okay, let me do one thing first!"

Running over to Half-Sac, I take a folded up piece of paper out of my back pocket. Pulling him in close, I whisper to him so no one else can hear me. "Listen carefully, put the buck's head in a box, one big enough to slide under the pool table in the clubhouse, and stick this sign on one of the antlers. Betray me, and you will regret it."

Walking away, I wink at the prospect. Half-Sac won't do me dirty. And within a couple hours, or maybe a day, someone will smell the rancid deer. Then they will open the box to find a deer head, with a note on his antler saying:

Oh deer, I bet this smells awful!  
Surprise, you bastards.  
-Crazy Casey

It's a mild and tame prank, but hey, it's making me smile.

* * *

Opening the door to The Teller's storage locker, a stale smell pours out. Dust and dirt fly every which way as the wind kicks up the particles off the boxes, floors, and walls. No one has touched this place in years. Boxes are stacked up across the back and left wall, leaving us little to no clue as to where we should start searching for baby stuff, other than the obvious left out stuff.

Gemma wants to start decorating the nursery, and once Jax told me our errand is to start scoping out this contained space for baby toys and clothes, I became overly excited. I am beyond delighted for baby Teller. I love kids, and I don't know why that fact tends to surprise people.

"Let's grab the car seat, baby bouncer, and opened toy box first. Then I will search through the boxes in the back, and you can start up here!" Without waiting for an answer, I grab the dust covered car seat. Cleaning this stuff is next on my list of to be done today.

After taking care of the items out in the open, we start sorting out the boxes piled up. Ten boxes in, I still have yet to find anything of importance. Well, nothing a baby could use. Then something catches my attention, I brush the dirt off the top of a box with a name I haven't heard in a long time. John Teller. Technically JJ's name is John Teller Jr, but no one calls him by his birth name.

"Jax, I think you might want to open this one," I tell him, signaling him to come over.

John Teller is a name not spoken; bringing him up around his sons and ex-wife almost feels scandalous. I solely ever hear his name when my father is telling stories of his days during the war, and when the club started forming. Other than those days, dad talks about his past, no one mentions the fallen Son.

Jax wanders over to me, cocking his head as he looks down at the box I now have in my lap. His eyes trace the words written on the lid, his father's name in black sharpie. Towards the end of his life, John was on the road a lot. He was out of state when Thomas, JJ's and Jax's younger brother, passed away. Gemma still holds resentment for John, because he wasn't there when she needed him the most.

Settling down on the ground next to me, Jax removes the top of the box. Inside are tons of pictures of the early club days. There's one of Gemma and John; Gemma has barely aged since the photo, still as beautiful as the day it was taken. So young, and naive as to the tragedies yet to come.

Jax laughs as he hands me another of John and my father on their bikes. The men are staring over at JJ with this expression of pride on their faces. JJ is sitting on his sixteenth birthday present, a slightly used motorcycle. You can practically feel his joy when you look into the image. In front of JJ, Jax has me hanging off his back, I'm barely able to hold on through my laughter. Opie is admiring JJ's bike, a huge smile plastered on his face. We are all so cheerful and full of life.

Flipping the photo over I see 1992 written in the top right-hand corner; one year before John died. And there is also a message written in the center of the back. It's hard to read, but I think it says 'may they grow up happy, never knowing a day where their hands are stained with blood' -JT. At the bottom, John scribbled down are all of our names: JJ, Jax, Opie, and Casey.

"Jax, did you read the back?" My voice is barely above a whisper. What he wrote down makes little sense to me.

JT was one of the founders of SAMCRO, one of the first nine. He built the club up, alongside my father, Clay, and the other six original members. To turn his back on an empire he built, something terrible must have happened. Though I can only assume.

But, that doesn't help me to comprehend why my name is on the list with my brothers and the Teller boys. I am a girl; girls aren't allowed to join the club. Hence the name of the club.

 _Never knowing a day where their hands are stained with blood._ Those words are haunting. To define yourself as having hands stained with blood, you must have killed your fair share of people. I may not be able to speak for JJ, Jax, or Opie, but can talk for myself. I have never killed anyone. There was a time I wanted to murder two people who caused me the worst pain in my life, but someone gutted them before I got the chance.

Jax's lips curl downwards as he runs thumb over the words. In the past, Jax has tried to tell me the violent crimes he's committed, but I didn't care to hear what he had to say. No story is going to change how I feel for Jax Teller. The lifestyle The Son's lead can be bloody, violent, and gruesome. They do what has to be done to protect one another and this town.

Getting past the memories saved on glossy paper, I find a binder containing a manila, clasped envelope. Opening it, a manuscript written by JT slides out.

 _'The Life and Death of Sam Crow. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way.'_

 _For my sons: Thomas, who is already at peace, JJ who may already know too much, and Jackson...may he never know this life of chaos._

* * *

 **I should warn you now; the next chapter is going to emotional and has a dark undertone to it! What happens with Wendy next is going to bring back some unpleasant memories Casey has tried hard to bury deep inside. Plus, finding JT's book is going to have her questioning the club for the first time ever. Be ready for emotions.**


End file.
